Leafpool's Promise
by Roaring Lioness
Summary: What if Leafpool's love for Crowfeather outweighed her love for her Clan? This is Leafpool's life... As a rogue. Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

**What if Leafpool's love for Crowfeather outweighed her love for her Clan? This is Leafpool's life... As a rogue.**

Leafpool gazed at the WindClan moorland and sighed. "We have to go back."

"I know, I feel the same way." Crowfeather murmered.

"Crowfeather, I love ThunderClan with all of my heart, but I can't leave you."

"What are you saying?" Asked Crowfeather, hope creeping its way into his eyes.

"Spottedleaf told me to follow my heart, and my heart lies with you."

Crowfeather looked at Leafpool, love shining in his eyes. "Then we must leave immediately. I'll hunt and then we have to leave. Midnight said the Badgers were attacking the Clans and when the Clans drive them off, they might come this way. We have to go."

Leafpool nodded and watched her mate, her _mate_ , race across the moors. He crept up on a rabbit and it fled. But Crowfeather was faster. He caught up with the rabbit and killed it. He dragged it over to her and she sunk her fangs in it.

"Mmm..." She mumbled.

Crowfeather crouched down beside her and begain to nibble on a hind leg thoughtfully. "You know, we should change our names. Other rogues and loners would think we were apart of the Clans if we keep Leafpool and Crowfeather."

"Okay. What should your name be?" Leafpool mewed. "What about Feather?"

Crowfeather stiffened, as if he was reminded of a memory and pain flooded through is eyes. It wmucas gone so quickly Leafpool thought she imagined it. "No. I want to be called Crow. What about you?"

Leafpool thought for a moment. "I like Storm... It reminds me of my mother."

"No, we _have_ to leave the Clans behind. What about Leaf?"

"Fine." Leaf stood up and stretched. "We better get moving. I'm done with the rabbit. Are you?"

Crow took one last bite. "Yes. I'll bury it and then we can go."

* * *

The two loners had been traveling for a moon.

"How much farther Blaze?" Asked a silver she-cat.

"I don't know, Luna." A golden tom replied.

"Can we hunt? I'm pretty hungry." Luna begged.

"Okay. You rest, I'll fetch us a mouse or two." Blaze mewed.

The tom crept into a patch of ferns and Luna flopped down. Suddenly a hiss rang out. Instantly Luna was on her paws.

"Blaze! Are you alright?" The she-cat called.

"Who are you?" Came an unfamiliar growl.

Luna burst out into a small clearing where Blaze and a lithe smokey gray tom were facing off. A light brown tabby she-cat pelted into the clearing.

"Crow, calm down. These cats may not be a threat." The strange she-cat whispered.

The tom- Crow straitened out of his crouch and glared at the two loners. "Who are you?" He growled.

Blaze stepped forward, equally hostile. "My name is Blaze and this is my sister, Luna. Who are you?"

The she-cat stepped in front of Crow. "My name is Leaf and this is my mate, Crow."

"How long have you been traveling, Leaf?" Luna asked.

"Three sunrises. What about you two?"

"A moon" Blaze answered for Luna.

Leaf's POV

Leaf studied the two new cats. One was a large golden tom. He had a white spot on his chest and startling deep blue eyes. His sister looked nothing like him. She was very small, with black ear tips and three black paws. She had tufted ears but had the same dark blue eyes as her brother.

"Why are you traveling?" Blaze's gruff voice cut through her thoughts.

"We didn't belong with our family, you wouldn't understand. We were apart of two different groups who didn't like each other but we fell in love. We knew we could never be together as long as we stayed, so we left." Leaf didn't understand the spark of interest that ignighted in Luna's eyes as she spoke.

"We were banished from our home. We also had different groups, although we called them Clans." Luna mewed.

Crow's eyes widened with shock. "We called them Clans too." He mewed.

Blaze stood up. "Where are they? My sister and I, we don't belong alone. We need a group. Your Clans are perfect. Maybe you could go to ours."

"Our Clans are three sunrises away from here. Go strait through the the woods and follow the moors. Soon you'll come across a scent line. Do not cross it, wait for a group of cats to come. Tell them Crowfeather sent you. I belonged to WindClan. They live on the moors. ShadowClan lives in the dark with pines, RiverClan lives by a river, and ThunderClan lives in the trees." Crow mewed.

Luna nodded her thanks. "To get to our Clans, follow the scent trail we left. If you follow it long enough, you will come across a Peltless den. A cat named Bear lives there. Tell him you are looking for the Clans and he will lead you from there. Tell him Luna and Blaze sent you. He will know."

"We have four Clans also. There is LightningClan, who lives in the trees, BrookClan, who lives next to a river, or a brook, NightClan lives in the dark with pine trees, and BreezeClan lives on the moors. It is strange how close our lives are. I wonder if there are other Clans." Blaze mewed.

"Thank you." Leaf murmered. "We need a group of cats also. We are not loners, nor will we ever be."

Crow nodded his thanks. "We better set off. Thank you for the directions."

Leaf and Crow padded away, ready to meet this new group of cats. Hopefully things would be better there than in the four Clans in which they were born.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so far, for reading my story! Yay!**

 **SnowcrystalofThunderClan-** I guess you could say that, but Luna and Blaze are certainly NOT a medicine cat.

 **RandomWarriorThatLikesStuff-** Thanks for the tip!I was never planning to make the Clans friendly.

 **Silverstar345-** I definitely will.

 **Candymouse22-** Why thank you! I was hoping to be different than other stories. I hate stories that just copy other plots, you know?

 **Rainstorm of ShadowClan-** I'm so glad you like my story! I'm trying to be different but honestly, Leafpool is just so boring! She's pathetic so I'm trying to toughen her up...

Luna crept up on a vole. Eyes unblinking, nostrils flaring she snuck closer.

"REEET!" It squealed as she pounced on it.

Quickly Luna killed it and brought it back to Blaze.

"Thanks!" He mewed and bit into the vole.

Luna heard paw steps approaching. She shot to her paws. A patrol of cats were racing towards them.

"Blaze, this must be the Clan cats!" She murmered excitedly.

"I know, but they look hostile."

"Who are you?" Growled a gray she-cat.

"My name is Luna. This is my brother, Blaze." Luna mewed, trying to keep her voice steady. "We want to join the Clans. Crowfeather sent us."

The gray she-cat's eyes lit up. "Crowfeather? You've seen my kit?" She asked.

"Yes. We would like to join Lightn- ThunderClan." Blaze mewed.

Luna shot a warning glance at her brother. Something told her not to tell these cats about their Clans. The gray she-cat waved them across the border with her tail.

"Okay, but if you try _anything_ we will not hesitate to drive you out." She mewed.

Luna and Blaze exchanged a glance. They could have a Clan again!

* * *

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A hostile cream tom growled.

A brown tom shot his Clanmate a glance. "I'm the leader of the patrol, Berrynose. Now, who are you and what are you doing here?"

This time Blaze stepped up. "My name is Blaze and this is my sister, Luna. We wish to join ThunderClan. Two loners, formally from the Clans told us to find you."

A bright ginger she-cat stepped up. "Was one of them called Leafpool- er Leaf?"

"Why yes." Luna mewed.

The she-cat sighed in relief. "She's okay, then."

"Why should we trust you?" The brown tom asked.

"Dustpelt, they've seen Leafpool! They can't be bad." She turned to Blaze and Luna. "Was anyone with her?"

"His name was Cro- Crow _feather._ " Blaze answered. "Can we join Ligh- ThunderClan?"

Luna shot him another glance. He had almost slipped up... Again.

Dustpelt nodded quickly. "Squirrelflight, get behind them. Berrynose, you too."

The ginger she-cat, Squirrelflight padded behind them and Dustpelt led them to ThunderClan's camp.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here, beneath Highledge!" A ginger tom yowled. He was obviously Squirrelflight's father.

Cats begain to pour out of dens. Young-looking cats popped out of a den while stronger cats padded out of another. A cat with a bad scar across the side of her face emerged alone from a crack in the hollow and a fluffy white tom sat next to her.

"Dustpelt, Squirrelflight, and Berrynose found two loners on the edge of our territory today. They wish to join the Clans." He mewed.

Yowls of protest immediately rose up. "Every rogue, loner, and Clan cat we have has only made us stronger. I am willing to accept these cats. They will be apprentices-" The tom started..

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but my sister and I, we already know how to hunt and fight." Blaze mewed. Mews of shock rippled around the Clan.

The tom gave a quick nod. "If you can defeat my strongest warriors, you may join the Clan as full warriors."

He beckoned two cats forward. One was Dustpelt and the other was a dark tabby tom. He had amber eyes and strong, sturdy shoulders. "Luna, you will fight Dustpelt and Blaze, you will face off with Brambleclaw. Blaze, you go first. Remember, we are using sheathed claws"

Brambleclaw studied Blaze. Blaze studied Brambleclaw. He had put all his weight on his right side. Blaze trained his eyes on Brambleclaw's right side and pounced. At the last minute he went for Brambleclaw's left side and knocked "him over. Brambleclaw fell over, stunned and Blaze used his moment of confusion to pin him to the ground. He beat Brambleclaw.

"Enough!" The ginger tom yowled. "Blaze has won. Luna, it is your turn."

Instead of studying her opponent like Blaze did, Luna lept right over Dustpelt. Dustpelt spun around but Luna was faster. She scurried under his belly and use her paws to lift him in the air. He fell to the ground and she pinned him, just like Blaze had done with Brambleclaw.

"That is it!" The tom mewed. "Luna has won."

Dustpelt and Brambleclaw glared at the two loners but Blaze and Luna didn't care.

"These two loners had proved themselves worthy of warrior names. I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to make these loner warriors. They are strong and clever and I commend them into a warrior in turn. Blaze and Luna, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Blaze and Luna looked at each other. "Yes." They mewed together.

"Then I shall give you your warrior names. Blaze, from this moment on you will be known as Blazeheart. Luna, from this moment on you will be known as Lunawing." Firestar place his chin on each of their heads and they licked his shoulder. "Tonight you will keep your warrior vigil. Until then I suggest you get to know the Clan."

The clan cheered. "Blazeheart! Lunawing! Blazeheart! Lunawing!"

Blazeheart closed his eyes and soaked up the cheers, ready to become apart of a new Clan. Hopefully his history wouldn't repeat itself or else he would be in trouble...

 **Well... What do you think? I know this chapter was kind of boring and slow but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! (: Do you like the names? There wasn't much I could do with Blaze and Luna... Anywaaaaay... I would like to do a riddle and a QOTD every chapter. I need some riddles though.. You can PM me or write them in the reviews and yes, there will be points (;**

 **QOTD- What would you have named Blaze and Luna?**

 **Riddle- A 16 year-old boy wants to join the military. You have to be 18. When he filled out the form and it asked how old he was, he said he was over 18 WITHOUT lying. How did he answer truthfully?**

 **Good luck! I look forward to seeing your answers. Don't bother to look it up... I created it myself.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is BooksRCoolYeah here with another chapter of Leafpool's Promise! :D I will post the answer to my riddle at the bottom of the page. I'll give you a hint... Nobody got it right! I named the boy Bob, so he wouldn't be nameless. (; Also, next chapter I might change Blazeheart and Lunawing's names, because the names in the reviews are really cool.**

 **SnowcrystalofThunderClan-** If I could do a laughing emoji I would! Bob was definitely not a vampire! :D

 **Mist the Warriors Writer-** I'm going to switch back and forth between Blaze/Luna and Leaf/Crow.I want to show ThunderClan's reaction to Leaf gone and what they did now that they don't have a Medicine Cat. Moon- is kind of sacred to the Clans, like the Moonpool and the Moonstone but I didn't think about Light-...

 **SilverMidnightMoon-** I was thinking of naming Blaze Blazefire, but I thought it was like repeating itself so I didn't. I like Lunafur though...

 **Pondfrost-** I like Blazebird. It's really cool. Lunaskip doesn't really make sense but it's still cool!

 **Silverstar345-** It is weird that we thought of the same names! Great minds think alike! :D

 **Rainstorm of ShadowClan-** Lunafeather. I like it!

 **LilacKitten-** I don't like the suffix -pelt because it just seems so boring. As I told Mist the Warriors Writer, -Moon is sacred to the Clans with the Moonpool and the Moonstone. It represents StarClan.

 **Iron-** If I didn't make other Clans, what would I make this story about? Just two rogues? Booooring!

 **Flower-** Thanks! I like the names too but I don't know if their right for the characters. And yes, OCs would be great. I'm going to ask people for OCs next chapter, or maybe the one after that...

 **hayjay5304-** Why thank you. I hope you do find it interesting. Stick around. On other stories I read, when authors asked for OCs I noticed you submitted some (your name kind of sticks out) ... I'm definitely going to need some OCs for LightningClan, BrookClan, BreezeClan, and NightClan.

* * *

Leaf watched Blaze and Luna leave the small clearing. "We better get moving."

Crow flopped down and stared at nothing. "Crow?" Leaf asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Leaf. I just can't wrap my head around the fact that there are _other_ Clans. Are there more than ShadowClan, NightClan, ThunderClan, LightningClan, BreezeClan, WindClan, BrookClan, and RiverClan?"

"Crow, this isn't a problem. It's a solution. You and I both know that we cannot be loners. The question is, which Clan are we going to join?"

"BreezeClan?"

"I'll feel to vulnerable. LightningClan?"

"I'll feel too closed in. BrookClan?"

Leaf and Crow looked at each other. "No, just... No."

"NightClan?" Leaf pondered.

"That could work. Pine trees are far apart so I can run, and there's still trees for you. It's perfect. We just won't eat frogs and lizards." Crow mewed. He shuddered.

"Aright then. NightClan it is. Let's go find Bear."

Crow purred and stood up. he shook out his fur and pelted ahead. "Race you!" He called.

Leaf's eyes glinted with amusement. "You're on!" She raced after her mate.

Being ThunderClan and him WindClan, she was used to thick woodland but he was much faster. It was an even race. Soon, Leaf caught up to Crow.

"Not used to running in the woods?" She teased.

Crow sighed. "No, but I'm faster!" He raced ahead.

Then they were out of the woods. Crow stopped, panting as he waited for Leaf. She burst out of the trees a heartbeat later. She fell to the ground, breathing hard and purring. Crow fell down next to her. Once they had caught their breath, they stood up. A tiny red dot stood in the distance.

"Do you think that's the Twoleg- excuse me, _Peltless_ den Blaze and Luna told us about?" Leaf asked.

Crow purred in amusement. "Maybe. There's only one way to find out! Now, do you scent Blaze and Luna's trail?" He asked.

Leaf closed her eyes and opened her mouth. She breathed in the scents of the air. Trees, leaves, a faint hint of mouse, there! Leaf opened her eyes.

"It's over there." She mewed, flicking her tail over to the edge of the trees.

Crow nodded and padded over to the area she pointed to. "I smell it!" He yowled to her.

Leaf rolled her eyes and chased her mate.

The two cats set off at a steady pace. They padded forward, tails entwined.

* * *

"Crow!" Leaf called. It had been two sunrises since they had met Blaze and Luna and the red dot had not gotten any closer. "Can you catch a rabbit? We've been traveling since dawn and now it's sun-high. I'll try and find a mouse."

Crow fell back towards his mate. "Okay, I'm hungry too." He raced over the moorland while Leaf crept towards a clump of ferns. She opened her mouth, letting the scents flood her senses. A rustling of a leaf alerted her ears. Her eyes snapped open.

Slowly she slunk over to the leaf. She bunched her muscles and lept. She landed on the leaf and turned it over to find... Nothing. The leaf was simply the wind. Frustrated, Leaf gave up and padded out of the ferns where Crow was waiting.

"Catch anything?" He asked, although clearly she didn't.

"It's okay. I caught a rabbit big enough for the both of us."

Leaf sighed and crouched next to the rabbit. She sunk her teeth in and Crow did the same. She devoured the rabbit. crow looked at her, his eyes wide.

"Wow." He breathed. "I've never seen a cat eat so fast."

Leaf rolled over dramatically. "I guess I was hungry. Hunger can do that to a cat, you know."

Crow rolled his eyes and stepped forward, only to step back in surprise. He turned his paw over.A huge blackthorn was sticking out of it.

"Can you help? What herbs do you want?" He asked.

Leaf thought for a moment. "Cobwebs for the bleeding and marigold to stop the infection. If you can't find marigold, get dock."

Crow nodded. "I'll get the cobwebs." He mewed. With that, he limped away.

Leaf padded back into the ferns. She sniffed around and found a supply of marigold. 'Yes!' She thought. Carefully she picked the delicate flowers in her teeth and walked out of the ferns. She sat down and begain washing an ear, waiting for Crow.

He appeared heartbeats later, one cobweb in his mouth and about four on his back. Leaf snorted in amusement and picked the cobwebs of his back.

"Thanks Crow." She mewed.

Leaf grabbed the thorn in her teeth and pulled it out. Blood gushed out of the wound. She skillfully pressed cobwebs into the hole and chewed a poultice of marigold. After Leaf was certain no more blood would come out, she pulled the cobwebs off and carefully placed the poultice of marigold on the wound. She then wrapped it in cobwebs to keep it there.

"Wow, Leaf. I never knew you were so skilled." Crow mewed in awe.

"Well, being a medicine cat has its perks, especially if you're on a trip."

Crow purred. "We better start moving again."

Leaf nodded and stood up. She padded ahead of Crow, who was still sitting. "You coming?"

Crow shook his fur coat. "Yes." He caught up to her and they padded forward.

 **Not much of a cliffhanger... I like cliffhangers. Anywaaaay... Time for the QOTD and the riddle! The answer to the last riddle was that Bob was standing on a piece of paper that had the number 18 on it. So, he was 'over' 18! I need some people to give me riddles! You don't have to make it up yourself, it just has to be good!**

 **QOTD- What herb stops rat bites from getting infected?**

 **Riddle- A man rode into town on Tuesday. He left three days later on Tuesday. How did he do it?**

 **And no, the week was not very short. It was still a seven day week and the man did not have a time machine.**


	4. New Clans Allegiances

**Hello! Two chapters today! WOW! I am just so motivated!... And bored. Woohoooooo! :D This is the Alligiances for the new Clans. NightClan will be the main Clan, but please submit OCs for the other Clans. :)**

 **Mist the Warriors Writer-** Moonflower was different. She only lived for a few chapters. I think the Erins wanted Moonflower to be special, so they gave Moonflower the prefix -Moon. But that's just a theory of mine.

* * *

 _NightClan-_

 _Leader:_

Rainstar- Lithe silver she-cat with black ear tips and tail tip, deep dark blue eyes

 _Deputy:_

Willowtree- Pale gray she-cat with dark gray spine, stripes reaching off her spine like branches (Silverstar345 ;)

 _Medicine Cats:_

Flameflower- Bright ginger she-cat with blue eyes and white tail tip

 **OC Needed!**

 _Warriors:_

Treeflower- Mottled brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Foxflame- Pale ginger tom with dark ginger paws and amber eyes

Hailstorm- Pure white tom with green eyes and tufted ears

Gingersplash- Bright ginger she-cat with flaming green eyes and a white tail tip

 **OCs Needed! (4-5)**

 _Apprentices:_

Shadowpaw- Jet-black she-cat with one white ear tip and sparkling blue eyes

 **OCs Needed! (2-3)**

 _Queens:_

Hawkclaw- Fierce brown tabby she-cat with sharp eyesight and blue eyes, expecting Hailstorm's kits

Snowstorm- Gentle white she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Foxflame's kits

 **OCs Needed! (1-2)**

 _Kits:_

Petalkit- Shy pale ginger tabby she-kit with amber eyes

Nutkit- Pale creamy brown tom with amber eyes

 **OCs Needed (4-5)**

 _Elders:_

Creamfur- Cream-colored she-cat with green eyes and one black paw

 **OCs Needed! (2-3)**

 _BreezeClan-_

 _Leader:_

Quailstar- White tom with black spots dotting his back

 _Deputy:_

 **OC Needed!**

 _Warriors:_

Redclaw- White she-cat with red paws and blue eyes

Runningleaf- Pale brown tabby tom with white ears and amber eyes

Lilacchaser- Pale ginger she-cat with strange violet eyes

 **OCs Needed! (3-4)**

 _Apprentices:_

Frostpaw- Pale gray she-cat with white paws, ear tips, tail tip, and green eyes

Grasspaw- Black tom with white paws, ear tips, tail tip, and green eyes

 **OCs Needed! (1-2)**

 _Queens:_

Lavenderstorm- Dark gray she-cat with white paws and violet eyes, mother of Redclaw's kits

 **OCs Needed! (2-3)**

 _Kits:_

Darkkit- Pure black she-cat with violet eyes

 **OCs Needed! (4-5)**

 _Elders:_

Rushingclaw- Very fast and agile she-cat, even for her age. Ginger she-cat with strands of gray and amber eyes

 **OCs Needed! (2-3)**

 _BrookClan-_

 _Leader:_

Ripplestar- Blue-gray she-cat with green eyes and three white paws

 _Deputy:_

 **OC Needed!**

 _Medicine Cat:_

Reedsong- Pale gray she-cat with a white muzzle and amber eyes

 _Warriors:_

Berrybranch- Dark brown tom with a white tail tip and blue eyes

Applesong- Mottled pale gray she-cat with beautiful green eyes

 **OCs Needed! (4-5)**

 _Apprentices:_

Bluepaw- Bright ginger tom with flaming blue eyes

Seedpaw- White tom with black paws and green eyes with dark green flecks

Silverpaw- Small, white she-cat with green eyes with silver flecks

 **OC Needed!**

 _Queens:_

Honeyfur- Slender white tortoiseshell with smooth golden eyes, expecting an unknown tom's kits

 **OC Needed!**

 _Kits:_

 **OCs Needed! (2-3)**

 _Elders:_

Oaktree- Gentle red-brown she-cat with tufted ears and amber eyes

 **OCs Needed! (1-2)**

 _LightningClan-_

 _Leader:_

Maplestar- Red-brown she-cat with white paws, tail tip, ear tips, and green eyes

 _Deputy:_

Leaplight- Slender pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

 _Medicine Cat:_

 **OC Needed!**

 _Warriors:_

Bearclaw- Mottled brown tabby tom with blue eyes and white paws

Blackstorm- Black and white tom with amber eyes

 **OCs Needed! (4-5)**

 _Apprentices:_

Copperpaw- Light red-brown she-cat with green eyes

Specklepaw- Black she-cat with white dots dancing down her back

 **OCs Needed! (1-3)**

 _Queens:_

 **OCs Needed! (2-3)**

 _Kits:_

 **OCs Needed! (5-7)**

 _Elders:_

 **OCs Needed! (2-3)**

* * *

The answer to the last riddle was... He was riding a horse named Tuesday! Congrats to all who got it right. Thank you in advance for all the OCs! I will give you the form for submitting a cat.

Name-  
Rank-  
Appearance-  
Personality- Optional  
Mate/Kits/Apprentice- Optional

Now it's time for... QOTD and the riddle! Yay!

QOTD- What is the last word on my profile?

Riddle- A man works in a 100 floor skyscraper. His office is on the 100th floor. On rainy days he can take the elevator to the 100th floor but on sunny days he can only take the elevator to 50th floor and then walk up the stairs the rest of the way. Why did he have to do that?

* * *

Points:

Sofielovestowrite - 2

SnowcrystalofThunderClan- 1

* * *

Good luck on the riddle! :D

Sofielovestowrite- For some reason it would not let me put the dots in between the words. Sorry. :3


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all who submitted an OC! I will give the new Alligiances next chapter. I am still accepting OCs, I will tell you when I have enough cats. Thank you, SilverMidnightMoon for giving me the name Lunafur! Tis now her name. As always, read, review, and enjoy!**

 **Rainstorm of ShadowClan-** Nice going with the riddle! I'm gonna give you a hint... You won. Yay! Good job, Rainstorm.

 **Waterpool-** You got 2nd place with the riddle! You scored a point!

 **Kit-** I think that's your name.. I don't really know but that's what it said on my iPad so... Yeah. Anyway, thanks for the OC! I really need more but tht's a great start! Thank you!

 **Snowcrystal of ThunderClan-** You got third place on the riddle... So close. Thanks for the OCs! I never thought of giving Blazeheart a kit. Could you PM me Blazeheart's mate? That would be great.

 **Pikawarriorcat-** I like Blossomnose! I don't wanna make Volepelt die. I like tear up every time one of the characters in a story dies. But it would be honorable to die in a fight or saving a kit instead of just not waking up one night. I guess... I'll make Volepelt die. I think mayb in a fire... Or a river...

* * *

"Why are we sitting vigil?" Lunafur murmered out of the side of her mouth. She was staring at the dark forest and she was starting to get tired.

"Shut up," Blazeheart mumbled back. "It's a _silent_ vigil. It's a tradition."

"I like our way better."

"We were banished, remember? I can't believe you would do such a thing. I had to leave my kit for you." Blazeheart spat. "I hope he's alright."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it!" Lunafur whispered.

"Well, we're here now. We have to respect the Clans' ways. Now shut up and keep watching."

"Finding it hard to keep still?" A new voice mewed. Both Warriors turned.

Firestar was walking up to them. "I remember my vigil. It was cold. Be thankful yours isn't!" The leader joked.

His green eyes darkened. "Who are you? No cat can beat my Warriors, yet you two flipped them over without even trying. Don't deny it, you can trust me. Now, where do you _really_ come from?"

Lunafur looked at Blazeheart, a question in her eyes. Blazeheart gave a quick nod. They could trust Firestar.

"You must promise not to tell any cat." Lunafur started, and Firestar nodded. "We came from the Clans."

"I don't remember the other leaders mention-" Firestar started.

"No, we are from four other Clans." Firestar's eyes grew wide. "We were apart of LightningClan. It's a lot like ThunderClan and that's why we joined ThunderClan. The other Clans were NightClan, BrookClan, and BreezeClan. The reason we are not with them now is because we were banished."

Firestar opened his mouth to ask a question but Lunafur cut him off. "Do _not_ ask. As new Warriors, we had a feast and then went to sleep. We didn't keep a vigil. We honored different ancestors. They were called MoonClan."

The ginger tom dipped his head. "I never knew there were others like us. Do you think we could meet? Trade prey in leaf-bare, maybe hold a Gathering?"

Blazeheart mewed "No, LightningClan is very different from ThunderClan. It would not work out. My kit- he would want to stay but I don't think I'm a good role model- after what Lunafur did to get her banished. I knew she would never survive on her own so I went with her." He looked at Lunafur with such love that Firestar didn't have to question Blazeheart's loyalty to her. He would die for his sister.

"I better let you two get back to your vigil. We will talk more about your Clans later. Don't tell any at you spoke tonight." Firestar mewed. He padded away and lept on the rocks back to his den. When he got to the top he lingered for a moment and watched the two new cats. 'Are they the cats of the prophecy?' He thought.

* * *

 **Half a Moon ago**

Firestar stretched and lay down beside Sandstorm. She purred as he groomed her. Before long they were both asleep.

"Firestar!" Mewed a voice.

"Bluestar!" Firestar mewed.

He ran to his former mentor and licked her ear. "I've missed you." He murmered.

Bluestar's fiery gaze softened. "I've missed you too. But I have a prophecy for you."

Bluestar closed her eyes and mewed;

 _As the Leaf is captured by the Crow_

 _They will drift far from the tree they call home_

 _But in a Blaze of fire, Luna shall appear_

 _And save both the Clans_

 _From the beasts of the woods_

Bluestar faded awayand Firestar opened his eyes and shot to his paws.

"Not again!" He moaned. "StarClan stop giving me prophecies!"

Sandstorm sat up next to him and mewed, "What is wrong, Firestar?"

"StarClan gave me a prophecy. And they always cause trouble..."

* * *

 **Come on, don't give me that look! You know I had to include a prophecy! It wouldn't be Warriors if there was no prophecies! I know this chapter was REALLY short but I figured this was a good place to stop. Now it's time for... *drumrolls* The QOTD and the riddle! :D *cheers very loudly***

 **QOTD- What do you think Blazeheart and Lunafur did?**

* * *

 **Points:**

 **Sofielovestowrite- 2**

 **Rainstorm of ShadowClan- 2**

 **Waterpool- 1**

 **Snowcrystal of ThunderClan- 1**

* * *

 **This riddle is from Silverstar345- What tastes better than it smells?**

 **Idk. Ummm... Brussel sprouts?**


	6. New Clans Alligiances 2

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry that this isn't a real chapter, but I have all my OCs so the next chapter will be an actual chapter! Also, to everyone who submitted an OC- I will try to put everyone in the place they want but if I need them in someplace else, that is where they will go. I will change some names too. For example, maddiepie18 submitted a kit to NightClan. I already had an apprentice of the same prefix so I changed the kit's name to Shadekit.**

NightClan-

 _Leader:_

Rainstar- Lithe silver she-cat with black ear tips and tail tip, deep dark blue eyes

 _Deputy:_

Willowtree- Pale gray she-cat with dark gray spine, stripes reaching off her spine like branches (Silverstar of LightningClan)

 _Medicine Cats:_

Flameflower- Bright ginger she-cat with blue eyes and white tail tip

Orangepaw- Ginger she-cat with green eyes (Silverstar of LightningClan)

 _Warriors:_

Treeflower- Mottled brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Foxflame- Pale ginger tom with dark ginger paws and amber eyes: Apprentice- Ravenpaw

Gingersplash- Bright ginger she-cat with flaming green eyes and a white tail tip: Apprentice- Shadowpaw

Lilyfur- A very pretty light grey tabby she-cat with a light reddish tint and dark blue eyes (maddiepie18)

Blackclaw- Jet black tom with white mark on chest and amber eyes

Wildflower- long furred she cat with blue eyes and a white and brown pelt. (Kit)

Amberfeather- Ginger she-cat with a feathery tail (Silverstar of LightningClan)

Lightriver- Silver she-cat with gray stripes and green eyes (Silverstar of LightningClan) Apprentice- Leafpaw

Silverstripe- Gray she-cat with silver stripes and blue eyes (Silverstar of LightningClan)

Cinderleaf- Light gray she-cat with green eyes (Silverstar of LightningClan) Apprentice- Badgerpaw

Hawkfeather- Gray and Black tom with blue eyes (Silverstar of LightningClan)

 _Apprentices:_

Shadowpaw- Jet-black she-cat with one white ear tip and sparkling blue eyes

Ravenpaw- Pitch black she-cat with green eyes and white ears (maddiepie18)

Leafpaw- Gray she-cat with Blue eyes (Silverstar of LightningClan)

Badgerpaw- Black tom with amber eyes (Silverstar of LightningClan)

 _Queens:_

Hawkclaw- Fierce brown tabby she-cat with sharp eyesight and blue eyes, expecting Hailstorm's kits

Snowstorm- Gentle white she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Foxflame's kits

Larksong- A pretty light colored snow bengal with a darker gray back and face, and soft amber eyes, mother of Blackclaw's kit (maddiepie18)

 _Kits:_

Petalkit- Shy pale ginger tabby she-kit with amber eyes (Snowstorm+Foxflame)

Nutkit- Pale creamy brown tom with amber eyes (Snowstorm+Foxflame)

Shadekit- Pitch black tom with sleek fur and amber eyes that can seem almost red (maddiepie18) (Larksong+Blackclaw)

 _Elders:_

Creamfur- Cream-colored she-cat with green eyes and one black paw

Birdflight- A very gray russian blue she-cat with dark blue eyes and light silver tinged muzzle (maddiepie18)

Silverfur- A very old graying silver she-cat with yellow eyes and crooked teeth

 _BreezeClan-_

 _Leader:_

Quailstar- White tom with black spots dotting his back

 _Deputy:_

Flowersong- A beautiful calico she-cat with a white underbelly and large, greenish teal eyes (maddiepie18)

 _Medicine Cat:_

Darkfur- Black tom with blue eyes (Silverstar of LightningClan)

 _Warriors:_

Redclaw- White she-cat with red paws and blue eyes

Runningleaf- Pale brown tabby tom with white ears and amber eyes: Apprentice- Grasspaw

Lilacchaser- Pale ginger she-cat with strange violet eyes: Apprentice- Frostpaw

Brambletail- A dark brown tabby tom with even darker brown markings and a pure brown tail (maddiepie18)

Thunderstrike- Dark gray tom with yellow eyes (Silverstar of LightningClan) Apprentice- Dovepaw

Berrybranch- A dark brown tom with one white paw and amber eyes

 _Apprentices:_

Frostpaw- Pale gray she-cat with white paws, ear tips, tail tip, and green eyes

Grasspaw- Black tom with white paws, ear tips, tail tip, and green eyes

Dovepaw- A soft grey tabby she-cat with a white chest and calm blue eyes (maddiepie18)

 _Queens:_

Lavenderstorm- Dark gray she-cat with white paws and violet eyes, mother of Redclaw's kit

Amberpetal- A dark ginger she-cat with lighter pale stripes and chest, and green eyes, mother of Brambletail's kit (maddiepie18)

Grayleaf- Gray she-cat with green eyes, mother of Thunderstrike's kit (Silverstar of LightningClan)

 _Kits:_

Darkkit- Pure black she-cat with violet eyes (Lavenderstorm+Redclaw)

Graykit- A light grey tom with much darker grey markings and a tabby tail, and light blue eyes (maddiepie18) (Amberpetal+Brambletail)

Hopekit- Silver she-cat with green eyes (Silverstar of LightningClan) (Thunderstrike+Grayleaf)

 _Elders:_

Rushingclaw- Very fast and agile she-cat, even for her age. Ginger she-cat with strands of gray and amber eyes

Gerbiltail- A light brown cinnamon color with paler paws and a long, skinny tail bushy at the tip and blue/green eyes (maddiepie18)

 _BrookClan-_

 _Leader:_

Ripplestar- Blue-gray she-cat with green eyes and three white paws

 _Deputy:_

Thornscratch- A fierce large brown tabby tom with darker brown paws and rippling amber eyes.

 _Medicine Cat:_

Reedsong- Pale gray she-cat with a white muzzle and amber eyes

 _Warriors:_

Applesong- Mottled pale gray she-cat with beautiful green eyes: Apprentice- Seedpaw

Stoneflight- A beautiful light grey tabby she-cat with darker gray stripes and a dark grey tabby tail (maddiepie18)

Hailstorm- A huge pure white tom with bright- almost glowing amber eyes: Apprentice- Ashpaw

Pebblestripe- Gray tabby tom with lighter spots and green eyes (Sofilovestowrite) Apprentice- Bluepaw

Gingerstripe- Black she-cat with a ginger stripe down her back and blue eyes (Silverstar of LightningClan)

Sootflame- Dark gray tom with bright ginger spots and green eyes (Silverstar of LightningClan) Apprentice- Icepaw

 _Apprentices:_

Bluepaw- Bright ginger tom with flaming blue eyes

Seedpaw- White tom with black paws and green eyes with dark green flecks

Ashpaw- Light gray tom with blue eyes (Silverstar of LightningClan)

Icepaw- A unusually large and strong tom with a dark russian blue coat and icy, hard blue eyes (maddiepie18)

 _Queens:_

Honeyfur- Slender white tortoiseshell with smooth golden eyes, expecting an unknown tom's kits

Snowfall- A pure white she-cat with fluffy fur and a fluffier tail and evergreen colored eyes, mother of Thornscratch's kit (maddiepie18)

Flurrynose- A very pale gray she-cat with brown specks and tufted ears, mother of Hailstorm's kits

Skytalon- A white she-cat with long claws, and pretty blue eyes, mother of Pebblestripe's kit (Sofielovestowrite)

 _Kits:_

Gingerkit- A gentle ginger/amber colored she-cat with white paws and muzzle, with tufted ears and green eyes (Snowfall+Thornscratch) (maddiepie18)

Icekit- Pure white She-cat with dark aqua blue eyes (Snowcrystal of ThunderClan) (Hailstorm+Flurrynose)

Wishkit- Pure white She-cat with brown flecks under her blue eyes, which are slightly dreamy (Snowcrystal of ThunderClan) (Hailstorm+Flurrynose)

Heronkit- A grey tom with long claws and blue eyes (Sofielovestowrite) (Skytalon+Pebblestripe)

 _Elders:_

Oaktree- Gentle red-brown she-cat with tufted ears and amber eyes

Stoneclaw- A very dark gray tabby with a black face and tail, and darker gray markings and dark green eyes (maddiepie18)

 _LightningClan-_

 _Leader:_

Maplestar- Red-brown she-cat with white paws, tail tip, ear tips, and green eyes

 _Deputy:_

Leaplight- Slender pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

 _Medicine Cat:_

Doeheart- White-spotted light brown she-cat with white paws, chest, muzzle, and green eyes (Candymouse22)

 _Warriors:_

Bearclaw- Mottled brown tabby tom with blue eyes and white paws: Apprentice- Specklepaw

Blackstorm- Black and white tom with amber eyes: Apprentice- Copperpaw

Cloudyface- Huge white tom with gray paws and tail (shinymelon78)

Flamestorm- A flame colored tabby tom with a pure dark ginger tail and white toes, with flaring green eyes (maddiepie18) Apprentice- Darkpaw

Blossomnose- Pretty,long furred calico she cat with green eyes. She has tortoiseshell markings on her nose. That and her sharp sense of smell is how she got her name (Pikawarriorcat) Apprentice- Graypaw

 _Apprentices:_

Copperpaw- Light red-brown she-cat with green eyes

Specklepaw- Black she-cat with white dots dancing down her back

Darkpaw- A very dark gray tabby with black markings on his tail and face, his eyes a swampy green (maddiepie18)

Graypaw- Gray she-cat with green eyes (Silverstar of ThunderClan)

 _Queens:_

Dawnleaf- Light brown and cream she-cat with amber eyes- 3 kits (shinymelon78)

Sparrownose- A very light brownish reddish tabby with a white underbelly, chest, paws, and soft amber/brown eyes (maddiepie18)

Windtail- Black She-cat with bright green eyes and a long tail, mother of Blazeheart's kit (Snowcrystal of ThunderClan)

 _Kits:_

Foggykit- Gray and white tom (shinymelon78) (Dawnleaf)

Brightkit- Brown and cream tom with gray ears (shinymelon78) (Dawnleaf)

Lightkit- Cream and gray she-kit (shinymelon78) (Dawnleaf)

Sandkit- A sandy colored she-cat with a darker tail and pine green eyes. (maddiepie18) (Sparrownose)

Hopkit- Bright ginger tom with a white mark on chest, white ear tips, a white tail tip, and dark blue eyes (Snowcrystal of ThunderClan) (Windtail+Blazeheart)

 _Elders:_

Stormwing- A very pretty and special dark gray tabby with sparkling purple eyes (maddiepie18)

Volepelt- Graying dark brown tom with yellow eyes (Pikawarriorcat)

* * *

 **Hello again, everyone. I have come to you today to ask you a question... What time is it!? *Crowd answers "QOTD and riddle time!"* That's right! Now with no further ado... The QOTD! :D**

 **QOTD- Who would you like the next chapter to be about? Leaf and Crow or NightClan and their ways?**

* * *

 **Points-**

 **Sofielovestowrite- 2**

 **Rainstorm of ShadowClan- 2**

 **Mist the Warriors Writer- 2**

 **Snowcrystal of ThunderClan- 2**

 **Waterpool- 1**

 **It looks like Sofielovestowrite, Rainstorm, Mist, and Snowcrystal are tied for first! It's a close race everyone! Waterpool is close behind with one point but will it be enough? Tune in next time for more of Riddle Races!**

* * *

 **Riddle from Silverstar of LightningClan- How can the number four be half of five?**

 **I've heard this one before... Let's see... Ummm... I need more time!**


	7. Chapter 5

**So I finally got all the OCs I needed! YAY! So I have decided to write this chapter in Leaf and Crow's POV. Remember to read, review, and enjoy!**

 **Waterpool-** Good job on the riddle! I knew I heard it before but I just couldn't place it...

 **Silverstar of LightningClan-** Thanks for the riddle! I'm gonna use it next time. I just found a great one this time. Also, I got more votes for Leaf and Crow so I'm gonna do NightClan next time.

 **Pikawarriorcat-** Yeah... I didn't know if I should give her one so I was just like oh well! And I gave her one. I'm glad you like it. (:

* * *

"Come on!" Crow called encouragly. "We're almost there! The Twoleg den is so close!"

"I'm so tired." Leaf murmered. "I need to rest." She flopped down on the ground, breathing heavily.

Crow padded over to his mate. He lay down next to her and whispered into her ear. "Leafpool, you can do this. You're a pure-bred Clan cat. We are strong."

At the sound of her Clan name, Leaf picked herself up and looked at the huge abandoned Twoleg den. It was sun-high. If they traveled all day, they could get there by moon-rise.

"I can do this." Leaf whispered to herself.

Crow gazed across the barren moorland. A few shrubs dotted the land with some dark holes lying in the shade. The Twoleg den was not that far away. Crow licked her ear lovingly. "I know you can.

Leaf followed Crow's gaze to the red Twoleg den. "Let's go find Bear."

* * *

An old, dark brown tabby blinked open his eyes and lazily stretched. Regretfully he climbed out of his nest in the tall hay stacks.A piece of hay stuck to one of his pale brown paws and he licked it off. Despite being old, the tabby was known to be the fastest cat in the Clans. He raced outside and hopped onto a fence. A horse knickered nearby.

"Why hello, Rylee!" The tabby mewed, greeting the horse affectionately. The horse- Rylee threw back her head and snorted.

"As prickly as always, I suppose." The tom snorted back good naturally.

Rylee galloped over to the tom and nuzzled him. The tom purred and nuzzled her back. He walked back to the barn and with a great leap he landed onto the side of the barn. He unsheathed his claws and simply walked up. Soon he came to the top. He pulled himself up and took in his territory. The fields, the grazing meadows, the Peltless dens, and the moorlands with two strangers.

The tom whipped his head back to moorlands. "Blazebird? Lunaskip?" He asked in astonishment to no one in particular.

Then he saw the dark gray- almost black lithe shape and a pale brown tabby. "Great MoonClan, who are they?"

* * *

"Great StarClan who is that?" Leaf asked gazing at the abandoned Twoleg den.

Crow studied it for a moment before finally spotting the dark brown tabby on top. "Maybe Bear?"

"I hope so. Come on!" Leaf yowled as she pelted ahead.

Crow rolled his eyes. He had the clear advantage, being WindClan so he easily caught up to her. She ran faster, pushing herself to the limit and Crow matched her pace. Finally Leaf stopped, breathing heavily. Crow was at her side in an instant.

"Leaf? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine... I'm just not used to running so far for a long time."

The sun was sinking at a rapid pace. Soon there would be no more daylight.

"Let's walk from now on-" Crow started.

The Twoleg den was right in front of them.

Leaf blinked in surprise. "I guess I ran faster than I thought."

"Who er you?" A voice asked them.

A dark brown tabby stepped out of the shadows. He had three pale brown paws and the other was dark brown. His white tipped tail flicked threateningly and his green eyes glinted in the fading sunlight. He reached down and licked his white chest.

Crow stepped up. "Are you Bear?"

Bear looked at the couple in surprise. "How do you know me?"

"Blaze and Luna told us to find you. They said you could show us to the Clans." Crow mewed.

"Blazebird and Lunaskip? Those are their Clan names. I was once part of the Clans, a long time ago. But my place is here, in the Peltless barn." Bear mewed.

"Peltless? Are the Peltless Twolegs?" Leaf asked.

"Well if your 'Twolegs' are the hairless pink creatures that walk on their hind legs, yes." Bear snorted. "Now come inside. Hunt some mice and I'll tell you how to get to the Clans from here."

* * *

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was busy. Anyway, it's time for the QOTD and the riddle!**

 **QOTD- What should the object for communicating with MoonClan be? I'm thinking like the Startree...**

* * *

 **Points-**

 **Waterpool- 3**

 **Snowcrystal of ThunderClan- 3**

 **Sofielovestowrite- 2**

 **Rainstorm of ShadowClan- 2**

 **Mist the Warriors Writer- 2**

 **Woah folks! Looks like Waterpool swings ahead with three points as well as Snowcrystal! As the tide turns Sofie, Rainstorm, and Mist seems to be trailing behind but only by one point! You can do it, guys! Who will win? Find out next time on Riddle Races!**

* * *

 **Riddle- What is big and yellow, comes in the morning, and brightens mom's day?**

 **Good luck peeps! :3**


	8. Chapter 6

**So I know this chapter _should_ be about Blazeheart and Lunafur but I figured it would be best about Bear, Leaf, and Crow. Just until they get to the- Whoops! Almost slipped a spoiler! Anyway, read, review, and enjoy!**

 **Snowcrystal of ThunderClan-** You are doing great on Riddle Races! You just got a huge lead! The other contestants are going to have to try harder...

 **Silverstar of LightningClan-** I like the Starpatch... But I like the Startree more...

 **Foxtail-** I have struggled with that decision. Leaf is a great Med. cat but she left to be with Crow so it would be pointless to just be a Med. cat again. On the other paw, Leaf is a terrible warrior...

 **SilverMidnightMoon-** Thanks! I'm really glad you like my story! (:

 **Mist the Warriors Writer-** I know the tree sounds.. Let's say iffy but I don't want to do a Starstone or a Starpool because I think it's copying and I like to be original.

 **Bushclaww-** I'm so happy you like my story! Nice job on the riddle but unfortunately you weren't the first or second person to answer but you can make up for it this time! :D

 **Silverflash of ThunderClan-** The original Clans communicate with StarClan with the Moonstone/pool so I thought it would be best if the new Clans communicated with the Startree. I switched them.

* * *

Leaf licked her lips and sat down. She had just finished a juicy mouse and she and Crow were ready to hear Bear's story.

"When I was a young apprentice in NightClan, I witnessed something I could never unsee. My father was in love with another she-cat than my mother. They were still mates. I saw my father playing with this other she-cat like they were kits and I couldn't stand it. I approached him and told him off.  
Now, I was always the favorite, not to brag but I was. My father suddenly had a hatred for me. When we came back to camp he grabbed my scruff and told the leader, Treestar then, that he saw me with a she-cat from another Clan. Treestar wanted absolute loyalty, unlike other leaders so she was so mad she banished me. I found a home here.  
Seasons later, before Treestar was about to die, she came up to me and apologized. She found out the truth in the Clan. She told me I had a place in NightClan but I refused. This is my home."

Leaf sat and licked a paw thoughtfully while Crow's eyes looked like amber moons, they were stretched so wide.

"What's your story, young 'ins?" Bear asked.

"Were we came from, there were different groups, four of them, and we called them Clans-" Crow started carefully.

"Ya mean...?"

Leaf nodded and Bear's eyes shone with curiosity.

"Well, I fell in love with a medicine cat from a different Clan." He flicked his tail towords Leaf. "I persuaded her to go and then we met Blaze and Luna."

"Blazebird and Lunaskip" Bear interrupted... Again.

"They told us to follow their scent trail until we met you and once we mentioned their names you would help us find the Clans."

Bear mewed. "You're in luck! I will help you find the Clans. Follow me."

He stood up, stretched and padded outside. "You see that pine tree, towering above all others?"

Leaf and Crow nodded, staring at the tall tree in the distance.

"That's the Startree. It's where we go to share with our ancestors, MoonClan. NightClan's territory is that clump of pines down there. BreezeClan is over there, in the moorlands, BrookClan is by the river, and LightningClan is way over there." He mewed, flicking his tail towards each territory as he spoke.

As Leaf and Crow prepared to leave he mewed. "Medicine cats can have mates."

Leaf's eyes shone with joy. Crow purred and mewed. "Thank you, Bear. We couldn't of done it without you."

Bear dipped his head and walked inside but before he left they could've sworn to StarClan that he said "My bones are too old for this traveling nonsense."

* * *

Rainstar blinked open her eyes. She stood up and padded out of her den. She lept onto Talltree and gazed down upon her Clan.

Willowtree was organizing a patrol. Rainstar loved Willowtree. Her loyalty, her wits, Rainstar knew that Willowkit would special from the moment she opened her eyes, so Rainstar mentored her.

Rainstar directed her attention to her faithful Medicine cat, Flameflower and Flameflower's apprentice, Orangepaw.

Her Warriors, Cinderleaf, Gingersplash, Wildflower... The list goes on.

All the Clans thought NightClan was sneaky, backstabbing, cruel Clan but Rainstar thought differently. They were the smartest, the bravest, and the fastest Clan. NightClan was strong.

Suddenly Rainstar appeared in MoonClan. Treestar approached her. "Treestar?" Rainstar started.

"That was a dream, Rainstar. I have come to you because I have a prophecy."

Rainstar groaned.

 _As Luna betrays her home, the Blaze leaves with her_

 _They will drift far from the tree they call home_

 _But in a flurry of Leaves the Crow shall appear_

 _And save both the Clans_

 _From the beasts of the woods_

Rainstar sat strait up, her heart pounding. She rested her head on her paws. Weak sunlight shone into her den in Talltree. She padded out of her den and stood on the branch she used to address her Clan. Rainstar jumped off the branch and landed with a thud on the ground. This was the worst time to take a nap.

"Rainstar!" A voice yowled.

Rainstar whipped around and saw Gingersplash, Shadowpaw, Lightriver, and Leafpaw padding in camp with two strangers in the middle of them.

One was a lithe dark gray tom with amber eyes while the other was a pale brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and amber eyes.

Rainstar growled. "Who are they?"

* * *

 **Oooooh! Cliffie! What is Rainstar going to do to the two loners? *coughcoughCrowandLeafcoughcough* QOTD and riddle time!**

 **QOTD- What do you think the 'Beasts of the woods are?'**

* * *

 **Points-**

 **Snowcrystal of ThunderClan- 5**

 **Waterpool- 3**

 **Sofielovestowrite- 3**

 **Rainstorm of ShadowClan- 2**

 **Mist the Warriors Writer- 2**

 **OMSC! Snowcrystal has a huge lead while Sofie is now in second place along with Waterpool! Rainstorm and Mist are three points behind first but they can get back up there if they are the first people to answer the riddle correctly! Find out more next time on Riddle Races!**

* * *

 **Riddle from Silverstar of LightningClan- What's a seven letter word containing thousands of letters?**

 **I know this one...**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hi! This is two chapters in one day but I was really bored so... Whatever! OMSC! I have over 1,000 views! This is so amazing! Thank you all for all your support! Remember to read, review, and enjoy! (:**

 **Bushclaww-** Thanks for the riddle! I will be sure to use it. (;

 **Candymouse22-** I've considered to make the beasts badgers... But that's been done...

 **SilverMidnightMoon-** Thanks for your support! It makes me just beam with pride. I'm really glad you've decided to stick with my story, it just makes me so happy! :D

 **Waterpool-** I know that it's unfair to make just the first two people who got it right get points, but if I let everyone get a point, the points list would be so long and so confusing... I don't know. A lot of people would be tied... And I just don't know. I can up it up to the first three people who get it right gets points though. I think I'll do that. Next time, of course.

* * *

The dark gray tom stepped up. "My nam-"

Rainstar glared at him. "I wasn't talking to you. Gingersplash." She turned to the bright ginger warrior. "Who are they?"

"We found them on the border... Just waiting. They wanted to speak to you. We brought them straight to you, I didn't catch their names."

Rainstar stood and glared at the two rogues. "Well, who are you?"

"My name is Crowfeather and this is Leafpool." Crow mewed.

"Clan names? That's strange.." Gingersplash murmered under her breath.

"We wish to join NightClan. We have heard tales of the legendary Clans and we wanted to join. Bear told us how to find you." Crow finished.

Rainstar gave a quick nod of approval. She liked the courage in the tom. She raced up Talltree and stood on the branch overlooking her Clan.

"Let all cats strong enough to climb a tree gather here, underneath Talltree." Rainstar's clear call rang out throughout the camp. "These two loners wish to join NightClan. I will allow it for one moon. If they prove their loyalty before this time, they can become full members of the Clan. Crowfeather, you shall now be known as Crowpaw. Your mento-"

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but I know how to fight and hunt. Leafpool knows all the herbs. We do not need mentors." Crow mewed.

Rainstar looked at the tom with new respect. Not many cats were bold enough to challenge her. "Very well. Crowfeather, you are now a warrior of NightClan. If you prove your loyalty before a moon, you shall stay a warrior of NightClan. Leafpool, you are now a Medicine Cat of NightClan. If you prove your loyalty before a moon, you shall stay a Medicine Cat. The meeting is over!"

"Leafpool!" A bright ginger she-cat called her over. "My name is Flameflower and I am NightClans Medicine Cat. This is my apprentice, Orangepaw."

Orangepaw was a ginger she-cat with green eyes. Looking at her, Leafpool got a sudden feeling of homesickness, She reminded her so much of Firestar that it _hurt._

"Firestar.." Leafpool whimpered.

Flameflower's eyes narrowed. "Orangepaw, can you go get some dock in the forest? I wish to talk to Leafpool."

Orangepaw nodded and scampered off, completly unaware that Flameflower looked like she was about to kill Leafpool.

"Firestar was BrookClan's second leader. Why would you bring her up.. Spy?"

Leafpool looked like she was about to get run over by a monster. "Firestar is my... Father. He's the current leader of ThunderClan."

"Firestar was a she-cat. She was the leader of BrookClan seasons ago!"

"Crowfeather and I... Well, we were in love, you see..."

Leafpool proceeded to tell Flameflower the story. She described her four Clans, how medicine cats wern't allowed to have a mate, and so on.

Flameflower gave Leafpool a look of deep respect. "Well, you don't need to know the ways of Clan life. I'll show you around camp."

Crowfeather was getting the same treatment from Shadowpaw. The camp was in a large cave. Rock was above them. There were many holes in the rock, so there was plenty of light. The entrance was closed off by thorns and brambles. A very small opening let Warriors squeeze in and out.

"Over there is the elder's den." She mewed, flicking her tail towards a large clump of brambles. They were tightly woven to make three walls. Brambles covered the top with ferns draped across. Where the forth wall should be there was a very large wall of lichen.

"Now that, is the apprentice's den, where I sleep." Her tail pointed towards a ditch. It was very shallow but long and wide. A hood of ferns and brambles stretched over the top. Crowfeather estimated about five or six warriors could fit in it comfortably. A perfect Apprentice Den.

"That cave is the Warrior's Den." This time she pointed to a large cave. It was all dirt, with a large entrance. It was covered with brambles, leaving only a small hole for Warriors to get in and out.

"The nursery is right there." The tail ended up in the direction of another ditch, much like the apprentice's den. It was in the back of the cave woven of brambles and thorns. No light was let through and the only opening was smaller than the entrance. The scent of milk and the sound of mewling kits drifted towards Crowfeather.

"I saved the best for last!" Shadowpaw announced. "That, is the leader's den." She spread her tail over a tall pine tree in the middle of camp. A large brand of sunlight covered the entire tree. "See that knothole a few fox-tails up?" She asked.

Crowfeather nodded.

"That's where Rainstar sleeps. The branch right outside of it is where she adresses the Clan. Us apprentices are very strong in our legs because we have to drag bedding up there. But it's worth it." She mewed proudly. "So, what do you think?"

 **That is where I'm going to leave it. It was quite an uneventful chapter but it was a good one. At least I think so.**

 **QOTD- Shadowpaw's question stands. And I quote "So, what do you think?" Of the camp, of course.**

 **QOTD#2- In honor of 1,000 views, should I do a special chapter? What should it be?**

* * *

 **Points-**

 **Snowcrystal of ThunderClan- 5**

 **Waterpool- 3**

 **Sofielovestowrite- 3**

 **Bushclaww- 2**

 **Rainstorm of ShadowClan- 2**

 **Mist the Warriors Writer- 2**

 **Candymouse22- 1**

 **Looks like we have two more contestants! Please welcome Bushclaww and Candymouse! Candymouse is trailing behind but can soon catch up with this next riddle! Snowcrystal still has the lead with FIVE points but who knows? Maybe this time someone can beat her! Let's see what happens next time on Riddle Races!**

* * *

 **Riddle from Bushclaww- There were 30 cows and 28 chickens. How many didn't?**

 **I know the answer to this one... But I don't want to say it 'cause people might get ideas...**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hello! Thank you to all my readers so I have decided that I will do a special chapter- NEXT chapter. Just so you know, you're not going to know what Lunafur did for a LONG time. Remember to read, review, and enjoy! :D**

 **Mist the Warriors Writer-** Me too. I had to look it up to get the right answer. Whoops...

 **Waterpool-** I'm glad you like the camp. I didn't even know what to make all the dens in!

 **Candymouse22-** I'm so glad that you like the camp! I tried to make it as different as I could. I also secretly want to live there. I think it' so cool! As for the special chapter, I will do one but not this chapter. I already had it planned out.

 **catgirl2090-** I like the camp too. (; The answer to the riddle is in fact, 10 because there were 30 cows and 20 ate chickens. How many didn't? Get it?

 **Snowcrystal of ThunderClan-** Nice! I did not even think that it was a play on words, I'm just not used to it!

 **SilverMidnightMoon-** Thank you so much! I'm happy you like it so much! :)

 **Bushclaww-** Okay Okay! I'll do a special chapter. I'm thinking like a truth or dare show... Or a guess that cat... Or just all the characters talk and like, Firestar is like in shock because there's other Clans... Stuff like that. What do you think?

* * *

"Let all cats load enough to catch their own prey gather here underneath Highledge!" Firestar yowled.

"I don't like this camp. LightningClan's is so much better." Lunafur whispered to Blazeheart.

"I know. LightningClan's is so much darker and closed in. It's too bright here." Blazeheart murmered back.

Lunafur opened her mouth to reply but Firestar cut her off.

"As you all know, we do not have a medicine cat. Brightheart knows a bit but it is not enough. So, I have decided to borrow one from RiverClan."

Below him, the cats yowled in agreement and disagreement. Firestar silenced them by raising his tail.

"There are no questions. The decision is final. I will send a patrol consisting of Brackenfur, Brambleclaw, and Brightheart. They will leave now."

Brambleclaw nodded and left. Brackenfur and Brightheart followed close behind.

* * *

Brightheart's POV

"Brambleclaw you mouse-brain! You can't go into WindClan's territory! We have to wait." Brightheart snapped.

Brambleclaw glared at her. "Since _I'm_ the leader of the patrol,-"

Brackenfur cut him off. "Brambleclaw, Firestar didn't assign a leader. I'm the oldest, so I'm the leader of the patrol."

Brightheart mentally cheered. Brambleclaw needed some cat to put him in his place. Some murmurs snapped her out of her mental cheering.

"I smell ThunderClan!" A voice whispered.

"I thought I heard them!" Another mewed.

"Shhhh!" The first one snapped.

"Let's just talk to them." A third one mewed calmly.

Weaselfur, Owlwhisker, and Webfoot came into view.

"What do you want?" Webfoot growled.

"We want to cross your land to get to RiverClan territory." Brackenfur mewed calmly.

"Why?" Weaselfur questioned.

"We will explain that to _RiverClan."_ Brambleclaw hissed.

Brackenfur shot Brambleclaw a glare. "Brambleclaw is right. So if would please let us pass, things won't get ugly."

Owlwhisker nodded. "We will let you pass."

Brackenfur dipped his head in thanks and padded past them. Webfoot glared at the ThunderClan cats as they walked past.

"Brambleclaw you mouse-brain! You can't go into RiverClan's territory! We have to wait." Brighthert snapped.

Brackenfur rolled his eyes. A patrol of RiverClan Warriors burst out of the bushes.

"ThunderClan! What are you doing on our territory?" Hawkfrost hissed. His eyes softened as he saw Brambleclaw.

"I better take this one, Brackenfur." Brambleclaw murmered. Brackenfur nodded.

"We have come to see your leader."

"Why?" Stonestream growled.

"We will explain that to Leopardstar." Brambleclaw mewed calmly.

"We will take them to Leopardstar." Hawkfrost announced. "Stonestream, you get behind them. Ripplepaw, get up here with me."

One the cats got into position Hawkfrost led them to camp.

"Leopardstar!" He called. "We have... Visitors."

Leopardstar flicked her tail to Brambleclaw. She signaled for Mothwing and Mistyfoot to meet with her in her den. Once they were all settled, Brambleclaw spoke.

"We need a Medicine Cat." He mewed flatly. "You're the only Clan that has two Medicine Cats at the time."

Mothwing looked shocked. Mistyfoot looked like she had just gotten clawed while Leopardstar looked thoughtful.

"Mothwing, is Willowpaw good enough to become a sole Medicine Cat for a short period of time?"

Mothwing nodded.

"Then Mothwing may come back with you. If you don't find a Medicine Cat within two moons, then she will come back. If you do, then Mothwing will stay until they are trained." Leopardstar mewed.

Mothwing nodded and stood up. Mistyfoot looked like she just got clawed again. "But Leopardstar-"

"No, ThunderClan needs a Medicine Cat. So I will provide one. We are done talking. Brambleclaw, Mothwing, you may go."

Brambleclaw padded out of Leopardstar's den with Mothwing just behind him. "Let's go home." He mewed to Brackenfur and Brightheart.

* * *

"Thank you for coming, Mothwing. We need a Medicine Cat." Firestar mewed when the patrol came back. "Spiderleg, Squirrelflight, and Rainwhisker just came back from a fox attack near the ShadowClan border. It looks bad"

 **So that was sort of a cliffhanger but not a very good one.**

 **QOTD- Who do you think the new Medicine Cat will be?**

* * *

 **Points-**

 **Snowcrystal of ThunderClan- 6**

 **Waterpool- 5**

 **Sofielovestowrite- 3**

 **Bushclaww- 2**

 **Rainstorm of ShadowClan- 2**

 **Mist the Warriors Writer- 2**

 **Candymouse22- 1**

 **Only two people got it right! Waterpool just got closer to being in the lead! If they can guess this one they will be in first! Snowcrystal jumped up to six but will it be enough to keep their outstanding lead? Find out next time on... RIDDLE RACES!**

* * *

 **Riddle- A theif enters a shop and threatens the clerk, forcing him to open the safe. The clerk says, "The code for the safe is different every day, and if you hurt me you'll never get the code". But the thief manages to guess the code on his own. How did he** **do** **it?**

 **Good luck! I chose a hard one today.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I'm going to do the special chapter NEXT chapter. I promise. I just thought this would be more interesting to write.**

 **Waterpool-** Yeah... I don't really like Brambleclaw. I like him as a leade- wait no, I don't like him. At all.

 **I-Really-Hope-Not-** Thanks. The new Medicine Cat might be Willowpaw.. Maybe I'll ask all my viewers about that one.. Hmm...

 **Snowcrystal of ThunderClan-** Briarlight was born when Jayfeather was a full Medicine Cat. It would be at least a year before she was even BORN.

 **Bushclaww-** That's so cool! Soi'm guessing you've heard them all. I'm gonna have to find a really hard one for you...

 **shinymelon78-** Squirrelflight: Kind of has a mate Brightheart: Has a mate. Lunafur: She's a warrior through and through. So yeah, They're definitely not going to be the new Medicine Cat

* * *

"It's nice." Crowfeather mewed.

Shadowpaw's eyes glowed with pride. "Thank you." She opened her mouth to explain something more but Gingersplash's frantic yowl cut her off.

"BrookClan's attacking!"

"Filthy fish-chasers." Shadowpaw murmered.

BrookClan's leader stood proudly in front of them. Rainstar lept down from her den.

"Ripplestar" She snarled. "Why are you here?"

Ripplestar cocked her blue-grey head. "Didn't you know?" She started, her voice sickly sweet. Suddenly it turned bitter. "You're _honorable_ Warriors have been trespassing."

For a second, Blackclaw looked panicked. He shook his head and it was gone. Out of the corner of his eye, Crowfeather saw a huge white tom of BrookClan seem as panicked as Blackclaw.

Rainstar looked shocked but she quickly recovered. "My Warriors would never cross territories. Unlike yours, they are noble and respectful. NightClan, attack!"

Rainstar pounced on Ripplestar but it looked like Rainstar's claws were sheathed. Crowfeather crept to the side of the cave and followed the two 'fighting' she-cats. All around him cats were fighting. Wildflower raced past him chasing a BrookClan she-cat with blood dripping off her claws. Crowfeather saw Rainstar sneak behind the nursery in the back of the cave.

"I'm sorry, dear sister that I had to get my Clan to attack to see you. I just miss you so much." Ripplestar mewed.

Rainstar licked Ripplestar's head. "I miss you too, but now you put my Clan in danger. We can only meet at the usaul quarter-moon and half-moon. Please, do not attack just so you can see me. Being a leader takes a lot, I'm not going to be able to see you every time."

Ripplestar hung her head. "I never meant to put your Clan in danger. Being a leader and a sister is hard."

"It's okay. I'll reassure my Clan. I love you." Rainstar mewed.

Ripplestar nuzzled her flank. "I love you too. See you at the next Conferance."

Ripplestar nodded and crept away.

"BrookClan, retreat!" She called.

Rainstar watched the place where she left sadly.

Without thinking, Crowfeather jumped on Rainstar and gave her a few light scratches. Rainstar jerked her head up and growled. She scratched him back. Suddenly she jumped away, breathing heavily. She looked at Crowfeather with thanks.

"Thank you, I don't know how I could explain how I had no cuts. We will talk more later."

Crowfeather glared at Rainstar but dipped his head. They stepped out from behind the nursery. "Thank you for helping me defeat Ripplestar, Crowfeather." Rainstar mewed loudly. Willowtree's eyes gleamed with knowledge The rest of the Clan just nodded and stepped back to let their leader through. She raced up Talltree.

"Cats of NightClan! I know you are all puzzled as to why-"

Blackclaw cut her off. "I was the trespasser." He announced. Cats hissed and backed away.

"Let him speak!" Rainstar's voice echoed around the cave.

Blackclaw nodded his thanks. "I trespassed in BrookClan's territory because my brother lives there. My mother told me I had no siblings but I had one. My father, who was in BrookClan wanted him. So she gave him my brother. This is why I trespassed."

Rainstar's eyes watered. His situation was so much like hers. Luckily no one could see it.

"Blackclaw will not be punished, but he is no longer allowed to see his brother outside of Conferences. Meeting dismissed. Crowfeather, Willowtree, meet me in my den."

Crowfeather padded up to the tree and gulped. He unsheathed his claws.

"It's easy. You just have to race up." Willowtree mewed. She backed up, unsheathed her claws and raced up the tree.

Crowfeather backed up, unsheathed his claws and tried to race up the tree. About halfway up he lost his speed and fell the bottom yet again he tried a different way. He sank his claws into the pine. He raised his other paw and sank those claws into the tree. Finally he was pulling himself onto the branch.

Rainstar looked at him with amusement in her eyes. "If you're a NightClan cat, you need to learn to climb trees. Willowtree, teach him how after we're done.

Crowfeather followed Rainstar into the den. He looked around. The hole was surprisingly roomy, with enough room to sleep four full-grown cats comfortably. A moss bed was in the far side of the hole, the darkest part while brambles closed off the entrance, like the wooden thing Twole- Peltlesses walk out of when they exit their den.

"As you know, I have a sister in BrookClan. She is the leader. My mother, Silverfur gave birth to three kits. One was me, one was a stillborn, and one was named Skykit.  
My father fell in love with Silverfur when she was an apprentice. Silverfur finally saw how wonderful he was when she was a warrior. The problem was, he was in BrookClan. They met in secret and eventually she became pregnant. When Silverfur kitted, she couldn't stand to see my father so miserable about his mate and his kits being in a different Clan so she gave Skykit to him. She renamed her Ripplekit.  
When Ripplekit 'disappeared', Silverfur said that Skykit couldn't sleep so they went on a walk. They walked by the river and Skykit fell in. Silverfur jumped in and pulled her out but she was too late. Silverfur buried her by the river. That's the story she told the Clan.  
When I became a warrior, Silverfur finally decided to tell me the truth. I told Ripplewater and we begain to meet up. I then became leader and soon Ripplewater did too."

"So Ripplestar really is your sister?" Crowfeather asked.

"Yes, Ripplestar is my sister in BrookClan."

 **Well, that's the chapter! I tried to make it interesting, because I've been writing a bunch of really slow chapters. So Rainstar has a sister! That's the leader of BrookClan! Wow.**

 **QOTD- What do you think the Conference place looks like and is there a better name than 'Conference'? (Besides Meeting)**

* * *

 **Points-**

 **Waterpool- 7**

 **Snowcrystal of ThunderClan- 6**

 **Sofielovestowrite- 3**

 **Cascade of Raining Ice- 3**

 **Bushclaww- 2**

 **Rainstorm of ShadowClan- 2**

 **Mist the Warriors Writer- 2**

 **Candymouse22- 1**

 **I-Really-Hope-Not- 1**

 **Wow! Waterpool has jumped up to first place with Snowcrystal just a point behind! Raining Ice is now competing with Sofie for third! Even if one wins, they are both way behind first and second! I-Really has joined the game and is trailing very far behind along with Candymouse! Can they catch up? You'll now next time you see Riddle Races!**

* * *

 **Riddle- I have keys but no locks. I have space but no room. You can enter, but you cannot leave. What am I?**

 **Okay Bushclaww! Figure this one out! Heh heh...**


	12. Truth or Dare!

**So I decided the special chapter will be a truth or dare show. I will be doing this every time I get 500 views. For example, 1,000 - 1,500 - 2,000 views. Get it? Anyway, be sure to enter any truths or dares you would like to give any of the characters!**

 **Bushclaww-** Darn't! You are too good at riddles! I hope I'll stump you on this one though...

 **I-Really-Hope-Not-** Thanks for the name Council! I think I'll use that.

 **Candymouse22-** I'm glad you like it! I was thinking maybe they could join Clans. Maybe I'll ask my viewers to vote on it.

 **Silverstar of LightningClan-** Thanks! I was hoping you would like them! It's fine that you can't read them as soon as they can't come out. They only go away when I delete the story! (:

 **catgirl2900-** I like your meeting idea. Can you elaborate on that? Can you PM me it?

 **Cascade of Raining Ice-** I deleted Rainstorm of ShadowClan off the scoreboard and added their points to yours! Thanks for telling me.

* * *

"Hello everyone and welcome to Truth or Dare! I am Fluffybottoms! You can call me Fluffybottoms!" A she-cat mewed loudly. She was a fluffy white she-cat with amber eyes and tufted ears. "Today we are here with Rainstar, Ripplestar, Firestar, Leafpool, Crowfeather, Blazeheart, Lunafur, and Silverfur!"

"Crowfeather we have a dare for you! You must kiss Lunafur in front of Leafpool and Blazeheart because you two are the cats of the pro- Whoops! Almost gave out a spoiler!" Fluffybottoms yowled.

Leafpool and Blazeheart, who were in a deep conversation and didn't hear a word Fluffybottoms just said looked up confusingly. "Wha?" They mewed in unison.

"Alright Crowfeather... GO!" Fluffybottoms screeched.

Crowfeather screwed up his eyes and pressed his nose against Lunafur's.

Leafpool's eyes flew open. Her eyes narrowed. "You slimy two-timing kit of a rabbit-chaser! I left my Clan for you and now you're mates with _her!?_ "

Crowfeather opened his mouth to protest but Fluffybottoms leaned next to his ear and whispered "Go with it. It's part of the dare."

He scowled at Fluffybottoms but continued on with his charade.

"Leafpool, I used to love you, but I found another." Crowfeather sighed dramatically.

Lunafur's eyes widened with shock as Leafpool pounced on her. They rolled across the stage and onto the audience.

"Morro-ow!" The audience yowled.

"Shnookums, we have another fight, please put them in the fight room." Fluffybottoms murmered into her walkie-talkie.

A big dark gray tom stepped out onto the stage. He had scars all over his body and both of his ears were nicked into a deep V shape. His blue eyes twinkled dangerously as he flicked his black-tipped tail. He herded the two fighting she-cats backstage leaving the rest of the cats astonished.

"That's Shnookums!?" Firestar asked.

Fluffybottom nodded. "Anyway on to our next act. After these short commercials."

Whitekit and Redkit pranced on stage holding a sign with a picture of a toy fish stuffed with catnip. "It's addicting! The perfect toy for any age cat!" They sang. Then they pranced back offstage.

"Next up is- Hey! Where are the lights?" Fluffybottoms' voice asked. "Branch! What have you done?"

A small brown she-cat fiddled with the lights and cameras high above the stage. "Sorry Fluffybottoms!" She called. "I need to change the light bulb!"

"What's a lightbulb?" Rainstar whispered to Ripplestar.

"I have no idea. Must be a kittypet thing." Ripplestar whispered back.

Suddenly light filled the room. "That's better!" Fluffybottoms mewed. "Our next dare is for Silverfur! The author- that good for nothing Twoleg-"

"Hey!" BooksRCoolYeah yelled furiously. "I can make your name be White so I'd better zip it!"

If cats faces could pale, Fluffybottoms' did. "It's sooo boring!" She moaned. "The author- that amazing Twoleg-"

BooksRCoolYeah gave a nod of approval. "Thank you."

Fluffybottoms continued. "The author has a dare for Silverfur! BooksRCoolYeah wants Silverfur to tell Rainstar and Ripplestar why she gave Ripplestar up instead of Rainstar! Begin!"

Fluffybottoms nudged Silverfur, who looked like a deer in headlights.

"What's a 'deer in headlights'?" Firestar asked Crowfeather. Crowfeather shrugged, if cats could shrug, that is.

"I gave you up, Ripplestar, because I liked Rainstar's pelt color better!" Silverfur blurted.

Ripplestar hissed at her mother and then hissed at Rainstar. Ripplestar pounced on Rainstar and clawed her flank. Rainstar clawed her back and it turned into an all-out fight.

"Shnookums, we need you again. There's another fight. Are Leafpool and Lunafur okay now?" Fluffybottoms mumbled into her walkie-talkie.

An inaudible reply came back.

"Whatever. Just bring them out and put the sisters in." Fluffybottoms mewed.

Heartbeats later an angry-looking Lunafur and Leafpool were pushed out. They were shooting daggers into Fluffybottoms.

"What's a dagger?" Firestar asked Crowfeather.

"Stop asking me! I don't know!" He hissed.

"Our next act is a truth- BORING! We'll just skip that one." Fluffybottoms decided. "Our last act is a fun dare! Blazeheart, BooksRCoolYeah dares you to tell everyone who your mother is!"

Blazeheart looked shocked. The audience fainted. No cat knew who was Lunafur and Blazeheart's mother was.

"My mother is-"

"Times up!" Fluffybottoms interrupted.

The audience hissed and booed. "I don't make the rules, I just follow them- wait, I DO make the rules! Times up!" Fluffybottoms yowled cheerfully. "The next 500 views we will do another Truth or Dare show! Don't forget to submit Truths and Dares in the reviews! Until then!"

Fluffybottoms just disappeared. The stage, the audience, Shnookums, the fight room, everything just disappeared.

"Well THAT was the strangest thing that has ever happened to me." Firestar announced. Then he disappeared too.

 **That was officially the strangest thing I have ever written. And it was so much fun! :D Please review more Truths and Dares! QOTD and riddle time!**

 **QOTD- Who likes Fluffybottoms and Shnookums? Why or why not? (Not to sound like a school question but I really want to know why or why not.)**

* * *

 **Points-**

 **Waterpool- 9**

 **Snowcrystal of ThunderClan- 7**

 **Sofielovestowrite- 6**

 **Cascade of Raining Ice- 5**

 **Bushclaww- 2**

 **Mist the Warriors Writer- 2**

 **Candymouse22- 1**

 **I-Really-Hope-Not- 1**

 **Waterpool has jumped up to nine! Holy smokes! Snowcrystal has a lot of catching up to do! Sofie has been bumped up to third with Raining Ice trailing right behind! Although Bushclaww is getting riddles right left and right they are not getting it fast enough! Candymouse and Hope-Not is trailing WAY behind with only one point with Mist and Bushclaww only one point ahead! Can they make it to first? We'll see next time on Riddle Races!**

* * *

 **I keep forgetting to put the answer to the riddle! It was a keyboard. Congrats to all who got it right!**

 **Riddle- A man is trapped in a room. The room has only two possible exits: two doors. Through the first door there is a room constructed from magnifying glass. The blazing hot sun instantly fries anything or anyone that enters. Through the second door there is a fire-breathing dragon. How does the man escape?**


	13. Chapter 10

**Okay, so I already reached 2,000 views, so I'm going to skip this special chapter since I just did one. I'm going to do one every 1,000 views, not every 500. I don't know what I was thinking. One more thing. I want to make another story. I don't know what. Ideas please! I want to do it about Warriors, but like the opposite of a choice. Like when Bluestar gave up her kits. What if she didn't give them up. Stuff like that. Remember to read, review and enjoy!**

 **Mist the Warriors Writer-** I'm very sorry, but I can't accept the magnifying glass room as a complete answer. I'll give you half a point because it was half right.

 **Catgirl2900-** Well I'm glad you like weird! I didn't know what to name Fluffybottoms so I asked my sister what she would name a kittype- a _house_ cat and she said Fluffybottoms. I don't know why but whatever!

 **SilverMidnightMoon-** Sunscreen... He doesn't have sunscreen... Even if he did, he would still get fried! (;

 **Snowcrystal of ThunderClan-** I give the first three people who answer correctly points. The first person who gets it right gets three points, the second person two, and the third person one point.

 **Waterpool-** I'm sorry you thought the last riddle was too easy! I hope this next one's a challenge...

 **Candymouse22-** I'm glad you like Fluffybottoms so much! I like her too. :3

 **Silverstar of LightningClan-** I have nothin to say so... :)

 **Bushclaww-** Ha ha ha! I'm so happy that your such a big fan of my special chapter! You're the only person to submit a dare. :'(

 **Artemis-** Cool name! I love Atrtemis. She's my favorite Greek Goddess. :3 I'm such a myth nerd. Have you read the Percy Jackson series- I'm getting off topic. Anyway, I also suck at riddles. I just over think them. Although, I do think they're clever so I do love them!

* * *

"Mothwing, we need your help." Firestar mewed worriedly.

Mothwing nodded and pelted across the clearing to the Medicine Cat Den. Brightheart paced around the clearing.

"Brightheart! Mothwing will need your help finding her way around the den." Firestar called.

Brightheart raced over. Mothwing looked panicked.

"Thank StarClan you're here." She sighed. "Where are the cobwebs, the dock, and the marigold?"

"The cobwebs are hung up over there and the dock is next to the marigold in the cleft in the cave right there." Brightheart mewed.

Mothwing dipped her head and rushed off. Brightheart retrieved some cobwebs and placed them on Squirrelflight's wounds. It was bad. She had a deep cut stretching from her hind leg to her spine.

"Leafpool..." Squirrelflight murmered.

Brightheart shook her head as a pang of grief and regret hit her.

 _I'm sorry, Leafpool. I didn't want to take your role. I never meant for this to happen._ _We need you, especially after the badger attack, and now this._

"If you can't find a Medicine Cat in two moons, I will get Willowpaw to come here and be your Medicine Cat." Mothwing promised Brightheart as she dressed Squirrelflight's wounds.

"That won't be necessary. If we do not get a new one, I will give up my mate and be a Medicine Cat." Brightheart murmered softly.

Firestar padded in. "Are they alright?" He asked anxiously.

Brightheart's eyes twinkled in amusement. "Squirrelflight has deep wounds, but she will be fine if she gets some rest." Mothwing murmered.

Firestar sighed. "Thank you. And the others?"

"Spiderleg twisted a front paw but Rainwhisker has few injuries."

A loud crash distracted the three cats. A deafening roar caused them to race outside the den.

"Sharpclaw!" Bramblestar cried.

A golden paw tore down the brambles. A dust cloud rose as the brambles fell. When it settled there was a large animal standing there. It was bright golden with a mane like the rays of the sun. He reached down and grasped a cat in his massive jaws.

He put her down next to him and announced. "I am known as Ray. Bring Lunafur to me in three moons and this cat will live." Then Ray picked up the cat and lept over the gorge.

He raced out of the forest and disappeared into the distance.

"Sandstorm!" Firestar cried. He sank down to the ground. He quickly regained his strength and raced up Highledge.

"Brambleclaw, what do you know about this cat?"

Brambleclaw looked at the ground. "When we went on our journey to find out what was happening to the forest, we went back through the mountains. A giant cat like that one was terriozing the Tribe cats. Feathertail died killing it. It did not have a mane."

"I wish to speak with my senior Warriors. Meeting dismissed."

* * *

"Dustpelt, we went over this. That cat was not a lion."

"Yes, he was. He had a mane, he was golden, his tail was leaf-shaped. He is apart of LionClan."

"Firestar, I think Dustpelt's right." Brackenfur mewed.

"I agree." Cloudtail and Brightheart mewed at the same time.

"Very well. Let's say Ray is apart of LionClan." Firestar started.

"Why would he want Lunafur?" Cloudtail asked.

Firestar shifted uncomfortably. "There is a prophecy.

 _As the Leaf is captured by the Crow_

 _They will drift far from the tree they call home_

 _But in a Blaze of fire, Luna shall appear_

 _And save both the Clans_

 _From the beasts of the woods"_

"We do not know Lunafur very well. We should exchange her for Sandstorm." Cloudtail mewed.

Brightheart glared at him. "If Lunafur is the cat in the prophecy, than Ray wants her because he knows she has the power to stop him. What I want to know is that why StarClan would want only two Clans to survive."

"It's StarClan and MoonClan." Firestar mewed.

"MoonClan?" Dustpelt asked.

"StarClan and MoonClan wants Lunafur to save all eight Clans." The orange tom mumbled.

"Eight?" Brightheart promoted.

"Lunafur and Blazeheart came from four different Clans. And that means-"

"There's a chosen cat from there too." Brackenfur finished.

 **So how was that? I know there was a lot going on but I thought it was kind of cool. What do you think?**

 **QOTD- Should I make more LionClan cats?**

* * *

 **Points-**

 **Waterpool- 9**

 **Sofie. Loves. To. Write- 9**

 **Snowcrystal of ThunderClan- 7**

 **Cascade of Raining Ice- 6**

 **catgirl2900- 2**

 **Bushclaww- 2**

 **Mist the Warriors Writer- 2**

 **Candymouse22- 1**

 **I-Really-Hope-Not- 1**

 **Sofie jumped up to first and is now tied with Waterpool! What a race folks! Catgirl has joined the game! Will Sofie beat Waterpool after this riddle? You will know next time on Riddle Races!**

* * *

 **Riddle- A detective who was mere days away from cracking an international oil smuggling ring has suddenly gone missing. While inspecting his last-known location, officers find a note: 710 57735 34 5508 51 7718. Currently there are 3 suspects: Bill, John, and Todd. Can you break the detective's code and find the criminal's name?**

 **Okay, Bushclaww, this is very hard. I'm pretty sure you havn't heard it before...**


	14. Chapter 11

**Okay, I am so so so so sorry for not updating. I promise I will do it more often, I've just been so darn busy! But on with the chapter!**

 **Silverstar of LightningClan-** Thanks! (;

 **Pandean-** Yeah... I like to keep my readers entertained and intrigued. Did it work?

 **Princessaurora2004-** I will add more LionClan cats! Thank you.

 **Casacade of Raining Ice-** Bill is correct! Wait- was it really a random guess? :3

 **Candymouse22-** Why thank you! I do want to make another reversed action, but Bluestar's kits have been done. Do you have any other ideas? I can't seem to think of any. And, if you like the reversed actions, Silverstar of Lightning Clan and I are doing a book together called Bramblestar's Rise under the name of Rainwillow of MoonClan if you want to check it out.

 **Bushclaww-** Nooooooooo! How are you so good at these things!? D':

* * *

"That's enough gaping, Crowfeather" Willowtree snapped.

"Willowtree, it's a lot to take in. Ripplestar and I might merge our Clans soon." Rainstar mewed.

"But Rainstar, NightClan is proud and powerful, to join clans, it might make us weak."

"Or it can give you an advantage against the other Clans. NightClan fighting with Ri- BrookClan battle moves? That is something BreezeClan and LightningClan will never expect. You can share hunting grounds, in case one Clan has a fire and drives all the prey out. I think it is a very good idea, Rainstar" Crowfeather stated.

Rainstar blinked her thanks. "You are dismissed, both of you. And Crowfeather, I trust you will not repeat this conversation to anyone."

Crowfeather and Willowtree nodded and padded outside the knothole. Crowfeather gulped.

"Uh, how do you get down?"

Willowtree rolled her eyes and yowled. "Like this!" She pelted down the tree at full speed.

When she neared the bottom she slowed to a stop and hung on with her claws. After that she simply lept off of the tree. Crowfeather peered down.

"Well, here goes nothing." He murmered to himself.

He placed a paw on the steady tree trunk and unsheathed his claws. Slowly, pawstep by pawstep Crowfeather made his way down the tall pine tree.

He jumped onto the hard ground and breathed heavily.

"Why did Rainstar call you up there?" A familiar voice mewed.

Crowfeather turned to see Leafpool with Orangepaw and Shadowpaw right behind her.

"She wanted-" Crowfeather took a breath "To tell me about-"

Willowtree nudged him.

"About the best hunting areas. Do you want to come with me?" He finished quickly.

"Sure!" Leafpool mewed.

"Can I come?" Shadowpaw piped up.

Crowfeather exchanged a glance with Leafpool. Leafpool gave a quick, short nod.

"Of course." Crowfeather answered.

Shadowpaw turned to Orangepaw. "Orangepaw, can you tell Gingersplash I'm going hunting with the newcomers?"

"No problem." Orangepaw mewed and pelted to the other side of the cave where Gingersplash was sharing tongues with Lightriver.

"Let's go!" Mewed Shadowpaw cheerfully. "I can show you where my favorite hunting spot is. Rainstar didn't tell you that, did she?"

Crowfeather rolled his eyes and padded towards the exit. Leafpool trailed behind him while Shadowpaw raced ahead. They emerged in the forest. Shadowpaw was sniffing around an old ash tree.

"Someday that can be our kit, and we can be watching them grow up and learn, Leafpool" Crowfeather murmered to his mate.

Leafpool looked at him with loving eyes. "That day will be very soon, Crow. I'm going to have kits!"

Crowfeather purred and nuzzled her flank. "They will be every bit as beautiful as you."

Leafpool's eyes lit with happiness and she opened her mouth to say something more but Shadowpaw cut her off with a disgusted look on her face.

"Are you two lovebirds done yet? There's prey to catch!"

Crowfeather fluffed out his fur and followed Shadowpaw deeper into the forest. Leafpool was right beside him.

* * *

"We have the silver she-cat in our grasp. Certainly this ginger one means more to them than the silver one." Ray growled, facing the assembly.

"Ray, it is reckless to steal a cat from the Clans. We discussed this. Yet you did it anyway. This is your tenth mistake. We have to punish you." The leader meowed.

"Shard, the silver cat and the gray cat will stop us from defeating the Shadows. We are the Fire. Fire can chase away shadows, but if we do not kill the chosen cats, than we have no chance." Ray hissed.

"You are dismissed, Ray. The assembly and I will discuss your punishment. Begone" Shard ordered.

Ray crept out of the meeting cave and raced to his favorite spot in the forest. It was next to a slow river and there was a flat rock, big enough for a Fire cat to lay on. A hollowed out tree sat next to the rock and he grabbed what was inside.

A furious sandy she-cat glared up at him. "Firestar will never let you get Lunafur!" Sandstorm hissed.

"You mean more to him than anything in the world. Of course he will." Ray boomed. "Just you wait."

He placed the she-cat back into the knothole and sealed it up with a rock.

"Just you wait" He murmered as he settled himself onto the rock and closed his eyes.

 **So, I hope that chapter was very interesting and made up for the long wait. I really need OCs for Fire and Shadows! Before you get confused, Fire is the name of LionClan and Shadows is the name of- wait, that would spoil the surprise. Shadows is the name of the enemy. (They are big cats)**

 **QOTD- What do you think Ray's punishment should be? (I need some ideas)**

 **QOTD#2- What do the lions say? I know they don't meow, but I don't think they roar every time they open their mouths.**

* * *

 **Points-**

 **Sofie. Loves. To. Write- 12**

 **Waterpool- 9**

 **Snowcrystal of ThunderClan- 7**

 **Cascade of Raining Ice- 7**

 **catgirl2900- 2**

 **Bushclaww- 2**

 **Mist the Warriors Writer- 2**

 **Pandean- 2**

 **Candymouse22- 1**

 **I-Really-Hope-Not- 1**

 **Looks like Sofie has taken a huge lead with 12 points while Raining Ice has jumped up by one point. We have a new contestant, Pandean. Could they be a winner? Find out next time on Riddle Races!**

* * *

 **Riddle- A clever thief was brought before a king to receive his punishment. The king, feeling merciful, asked the thief how he would like to die. The thief told him, and the king let him go. What did the thief tell the king?**


	15. FireShadow Alligiances

**I just published a new story, so I was just the tiniest bit busy. I also have writer's block, so I'm gonna post the Alligiances for Fire and Shadow groups.**

 **SilverMidnightMoon-** I don't know if I agree. LeafxCrow is a good couple... But hmmm... Just hmm...

* * *

Fire-

Leader:

Shard- Fading gold LionClan cat with pointed and tufted ears, very wise

Assembly:

Shard- (See description above)

 **(Need Name)** \- Dark gold lion with a long, black mane

Shine- Youngest member of the assembly, bright golden she-lion with a long, narrow face

Sky:

Red- Dark gold, almost red she-lion with tufted ears and an unusually long tail

 **(Need 1-2 more Sky lions)**

Mountain:

Sun- Recently promoted to Mountain, this young lion is golden with tufted ears

 **(Need 2-3 more Mountain lions)**

Rock:

Ray- Recently moved from Sky to Rock, very small young lion with a puffy tail

Gold- Bright gold, almost glowing she-lion with a narrow face and a very long mane

 **(Need 3-5 more Rock lions)**

Shadow-

Leader:

Ebony- Pitch-black she-puma with a round face and very good hearing

Shadows:

Ink- Black puma with a narrow face and large claws

 **(Need 8-9 more Shadows)**

* * *

Fire Code-

The leader always eats first, then the assembly, then Sky, then Mountain, then Rock  
All pregnant she-lions must go to the breeding cave to give birth, their mates will bring them and their cubs food, according to their rank  
After ten mistakes, a lion is demoted two places down  
If a human is found/seen, it shall be killed and eaten  
Always make sure no one is following you when you come back to camp, if they are, they will be killed and that will be a mistake for the lion that has been followed  
 **If you have any rules you would like to add, pm me or write it in the reviews**

* * *

Shadow Code-

Pregnant/nursing queens eat first, then Shadows, then the leader  
If a human is seen, go as far away as possible  
If a human sees a Shadow, hide until it has gone  
Tell no one about the location of the camp  
 **If you have any rules you would like to add, pm me or write it in the reviews**

* * *

 **QOTD- Which group is good and which group is bad?**

 **Points-**

 **#1 Sofie. Loves. To. Write- 12**

 **#1 Waterpool- 12**

 **#2 Snowcrystal of ThunderClan- 7**

 **#2 Cascade of Raining Ice- 7**

 **#3 Mist the Warriors Writer- 4**

 **#4 catgirl2900- 2**

 **#4 Bushclaww- 2**

 **#4 Pandean- 2**

 **#5 Candymouse22- 1**

 **#5 I-Really-Hope-Not- 1**

 **#5 SilverMidnightMoon- 1**

 **Silver has joined the race! Waterpool is now tied with Sofie with 12 points while Mist has come up to 3rd place! Who will win? We'll see next time on Riddle Races!**

 **Riddle- A horse is tied to a 15ft rope and there is a bale of hay 25ft away from him. Yet the horse is able to eat the hay. How is this possible?**

* * *

 **Here is the form for any OCs you want to add!**

 **Name  
Rank(If apart of Fire)  
Appearance  
Backstory(Optional)  
Family(Optional)**

 **THIS NOTE IS VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ. So Sky lions are the highest lions besides the assembly. Mountain is the second highest, and Rock is the lowest, they do all the work, clearing bedding, clearing dirt, etc. The assembly makes all the decisions and lions can be demoted from Sky to Mountain or Mountain to Rock. They can also be promoted, if they have earned it. They all hunt and protect together. Shadow is different. All of them follow one leader, and they are all the same rank. Shadows are the 'warriors' as the clan cats would call them. All of them live together, not separated by rank or age. Also, puma is a word for any big cat that is one solid color.**


	16. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry I havn't been uploading! I've just been so busy, I took a vacation, I'm moving... There's just a lot going on. But I assure you, I'm writing this story till the end. Thank you for all the readers who stood by me and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Quailspirit/Sparrow-** I've updated. Happy? I hope so. Sorry it took me so long :3 I hope you find this chapter interesting. I'll add Sparrow next time I post the Alligiances.

* * *

Firestar lept onto Highledge, his ginger pelt as orange as fire in the sunlight. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highledge."

Cats emerged from the camp like shadows and soon they were all sitting in front of Firestar. "I know Sandstorm has been taken, but we will get her back. I want a patrol to track Ray and find out where he is keeping her. Brambleclaw, Brackenfur, Lunafur, Thornclaw, and Brightheart, go to the medicine den to get herbs for your journey. I don't know how far you're going, so rest up." He padded down from Highledge, worry sparking in his eyes.

The chosen cats each padded to the medicine cat den and Cinderpelt hobbled out. She gave each of them traveling herbs and exchanged a quick word with Brightheart.

"Remeber your herbs. A long journey like this is bound to have some injuries."

Brightheart nodded, her eyes dim with worry. Whitepaw bounced over to Brackenfur as he ate the herbs. "Can I go, Brackenfur? Please?" Brackenfur looked uncertain and Firestar approached them.

"Whitepaw, who will take care of the elders while your away?" He asked teasingly. "Sootfur will be your mentor while Brackenfur's gone."

Whitepaw looked disappointed. She glanced back at Brackenfur as she let Firestar lead her away. Brackenfur gazed at her and shrugged.

The questing cats padded out the entrance to camp, quickly saying goodbye to their loved ones as they left. Brambleclaw stopped and looked back at the cats in camp. "We will not come back without Sandstorm." He promised. With a flicked of his tabby tail he left camp.

The five ThunderClan cats followed Ray's scent trail, Thornclaw in the lead. After a while the golden-brown tom stopped and looked uncertain. "I'm not sure where to go now."

Brambleclaw padded past him, his nose twitching as he scented the air. "This way." He led them through brush and brambles. Soon they crossed ThunderClan's scent line into WindClan territory. The five cats kept low, heading for the Moonpool. Suddenly yowls echoed though the air. The ThunderClanners watched as three WindClan cats raced over the moorland, heading straight for them.

Tornear and Nightcloud pelted towards them, led by Ashfoot. They stopped and growled at the four travelers. Ashfoot stared at them, her blue eyes cold. "Why are you here?" Her fur bristled on her shoulders and Brambleclaw stepped forward.

"We are traveling through. One of our cats has gone missing and we wish to find her. We are following her scent trail." Brambleclaw mewed cooly.

Tornear barged forward. "All I smell is lies." He hissed.

Ashfoot placed her tail on his shoulders. "I do detect the scent of ThunderClan. Who is it, Sandstorm?"

Brambleclaw nodded. "Please let us through. We do not want a fight."

Ashfoot swept her tail over the scent trail. "Then go. We do not wish for a fight either."

Brambleclaw nodded his thanks and continued along the scent trail, feeling the heat of the WindClan cats gazes on his pelt. As soon as they were out of earshot, Thornclaw muttered. "They were outnumbered. That's the only reason they didn't fight." The rest of the cats murmured their agreement.

* * *

All the cats stopped at the border of Clan territory. "This is where the journey really begins." Brightheart mewed. She stepped over the border, her footsteps light. She glanced over her shoulder. "You guys coming?" The rest of the group followed uneasily.

Brambleclaw took the lead. Ray's scent trail led straight ahead. You could clearly see where the lion pushed his way through the bracken. The ThunderClanners followed, their gazes flicking around nervously. Suddenly Brightheat cocked her head. "What is _that_?" She asked, her ear pricked. Lunafur pricked her ears. "I hear it too."

Brambleclaw, Thornclaw, and Brackenfur strained to hear. "I don't think it was anythin-" Brambleclaw started, breaking off as a huge creature lumbered out of the woods. It was a chesnut brown with thick, coarse fur. It was bigger than a badger and it stood up to two legs and roared. The cats watched it with wide, scared eyes.

"It's a bear!" Brightheart yowled. "Run!" They took off along Ray's scent trail, fearful of losing their only clue to Sandstorm. Surprisingly, the bear was right behind them, it's beady eyes narrowed with hate.

Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes in thought. "Climb a tree!" He called to the other cats. They darted up a small birch and quivered with fear. Brambleclaw's branch looked like it was just barely holding his weight as did Brightheart's, Brackenfur's, Lunafur's, and Thornclaw's.

The bear snarled and pushed on the tree. With a loud crack it started to fall. The cats jumped off, frightened. Lunafur stopped running. "Make as much noise as you can!" She mewed loudly.

She then let out a loud yowl and crept closer to the bear, still yowling. The bear shook its head but lumbered up to Brackenfur and raised it's massive paw to swipe him. Thornclaw then yowled also, soon joined by Brambleclaw and Brightheart. The bear stepped back, nervous. Brackenfur added to the yowls, his voice loud and clear. The cat's voices together rose in a deafening sound. The bear whimpered softly and turned away. It ran into the woods, leaving an exhausted patrol. Brackenfur collapsed on the ground, panting.

Lunafur stood up and padded to Brambleclaw. "Should we find somewhere to rest near the scent trail? Maybe between some roots of a tree?"

Brambleclaw shook his head. "The bear could come back. We should sleep in a tree. Maybe a hollowed out knothole?" He padded back to the scent trail, the patrol not far behind. He looked at a large oak and walked to it curiously. The bark was soft and he nodded, as if to himself. The tabby tom climbed the tree and found a large branch, big and flat enough for all the cats to sleep together on. He called down to the rest of the patrol. "We can sleep up here tonight!"

Brackenfur looked uncertain. The sun was setting, casting it's orange rays across the forest floor. "What if the bear comes back? It pushed down the last tree, it can probably climb too."

Brambleclaw's eyes glowed in the dusk light. "The bark is old, it would crumble against the bear's weight and this tree is too big for it to push down. Come on up."

Lunafur climbed the tree, her claws sinking into the old bark. Brightheart and Thornclaw followed and after a brief hesitation Brackenfur followed too. By the time all the cats got up the tree and got settled, the moon was high in the sky.

"In the morning I'll check everyone for wounds." Yawned Brightheart.

"Yes, and we can hunt too." Brambleclaw murmured sleepily. He tucked his tail around his chin and fell asleep, his flank rising and falling deeply.

 **Welp I hope you liked it! I promise I'll try to get on a publishing schedule again soon. I'm also working on my story Redtail's Honor, so I have a lot of work. Also pease submit some Fire and Shadow OCs! I need both!**

 **QOTD- Who's POV should I write in on the journey? I'm thinking either Lunafur or Brightheart...**

* * *

 **Points-**

 **#1 Sofie. Loves. To. Write- 13**

 **#2 Waterpool- 12**

 **#3 Snowcrystal of ThunderClan- 7**

 **#3 Cascade of Raining Ice- 7**

 **#4 Mist the Warriors Writer- 4**

 **#5 ClawMoon- 3**

 **#5 SilverMidnightMoon- 3**

 **#6 catgirl2900- 2**

 **#6 Bushclaww- 2**

 **#6 Pandean- 2**

 **#7 Candymouse22- 1**

 **#7 I-Really-Hope-Not- 1**

 **We have a new contestant today folks! ClawMoon has joined Riddle Races in fifth place! Sofie has jumped ahead to first place while Waterpool has gone down to second! Silver has climbed to fifth place also! What will happen next? You'll eye next time on... Riddle Races!**

* * *

 **The answer to the last riddle is that the rope was not tied to anything! Just the horse. Congrats to all who got it right. On to the next one! Just try to solve it, Bushy.**

 **Riddle- This old one runs forever, but never moves at all. He has not lungs nor throat, but still a mighty roaring call. What is it?**


	17. Truth or Dare Episode 2

**4,000 views! What!? I don't know why anyone would want to read this mess of a story, but I'm glad you did. I love you all, and I'm so glad I can share my writing with all of you guys. To celebrate, here's a truth or dare chapter! To keep these going tho, you need to submit some truths or dares. R & R!**

Fluffybottoms waved her hand (Don't. Even. Ask.) and the stage appeared, with all the cats with them as before! Silverfur, Rainstar, Ripplestar, Blazeheart, Lunafur, Firestar, Crowfeather, and Leafpool! "The author has changed her name! She will now be known as Wolfmoon!" Fluffybottoms announced, and a confetti cannon sprayed bits of paper everywhere.

Firestar nudged Crowfeather. "What's a confetti? And a cannon? And a paper?"

Crowfeather face-palmed. "Oh no, not this again." He moaned, his eyes filled with self-pity.

Fluffybottoms' pranced on stage. "Welcome to the second episode of... Truth or dare! Now that this show is a success, we have some rules." She turned to address the competitors. "If you turn down a truth, or a dare, you are disqualified! Winner gets... Whatever the readers feel like donating!"

Crowfeaher scowled, Leafpool didn't care, Silverfur wondered why she was even there, Firestar poked Crowfeather, Ripplestar and Rainstar gossiped and giggled, while Lunafur and Blazeheart sat there with a _why me?_ look on their faces.

Fluffybottoms waltzed in front of the audience. "We have two dares from our beloved readers, folks! Shoutout to both of em, cause nobody else felt like doing it!" She eyed the readers and scowled. "On to our dares! It looks like..."

A slip of paper was thrust into Fluffybottoms' hands (?) She squinted, and a pair of glasses appeared on her fluffy head. "That's better!" She mewed. In a louder voice, she yowled. "Our first dare is from **_Bushclaww_** and they want-" Her voice dropped and she padded over to Leafpool. "For Leafpool to slap Crowfeather."

Crowfeather, who was still grumbling about Firestar bugging him with all his useless questions, didn't hear a word she said. Leafpool stood up from the couch-

"What's a couch?" Crowfeather groaned as Firestar poked him with a claw.

-and padded over to her mate. Leafpool took a deep breath and struck Crowfeather across the face. He flinched, Firestar's rambling forgotten. With a great yowl that shook the heavens-

Fluffybottoms lifted a remote that paused everything. She walked right up to the camera. "Wolfmoon, cat's voices can't shake heavens." She mewed sarcastically.

Somehow, Firestar was able move his mouth. "What's a remote?"

Crowfeather would've sighed, but he couldn't move. Instead he mentally face-palmed.

Wolfmoon glared at Fluffybottoms. "He's apart of a prophecy!"

Fluffybottoms' eyes burned holes in Wolfmoon's new shirt "Hey-" She started, but Fluffybottoms cut her off. "He's just a cat!"

Pettily (Is that even a word...?) Wolfmoon continued the argument "Well, uh, I'm the author! So there!"

With a sigh, Fluffybottoms' explained. "Please, just make it realistic." She pressed the unpause button.

Wolfmoon rolled her eyes and continued typing.

Firestar leaned against Crowfeather. "What's a button?"

But Crowfeather was already pouncing on Leafpool. He unsheathed his claws and pinned her down. "Nobody messes with a WindClan cat! Even if they're a former one!" He glanced at Firestar. "That goes for you too!" He pulled Firestar in the fight.

Fluffybottoms raised her walkie talkie. "Shnookums, we have a.. Situationon the stage, code.. Fight. Yeah, code fight"

Shnookums appeared from behind the curtains carrying a wagon. He loaded the creaming, writhing cats onto the wagon and casually walked away.

"What's a wagon?" Crowfeather whacked his head on the couch multiple times.

"Who knew the 'greatest' leader of all time could be so annoying!" The dark gray tom yowled.

The audience roared with laughter, they really did roar, as they were made up of the Fire and Shadow cats

Another slip of paper appeared in Fluffybottoms' paws. "We have another dare, people!"

"The dare is," Fluffybottoms' continued. "for Leafpool again!" The fluff of a cat dropped her voice. "Shnookums, bring em' fro the fight room."

Static erupted from the other end of the walkie talkie, with a few snippets of conversation no one could understand. Other than Fluffybottoms, of course.

"Bring them out anyway! Fights are more interesting than a few silly dares" Fluffybottoms' mewed.

A few heartbeats later Shnookums came out from behind the curtain with the three cats and the wagon. Firestar read the last few paragraphs, to see what he missed and leaned over to Crowfeather.

Crowfeather growled. "Don't. You. Dare."

"What's. A. People?" Firestar chirped.

Leafpool sat next to Ripplestar and Rainstar, who obviously had no clue as to what was going on, nor did they really care. Leafpool sighed, relieved to be done with fighting for once.

"Leafpool! Your other dare is to tell Crowfeather you're expecting kits! Of another tom's! Thank you _**Guest**_ for submitting your dare!" Fluffybottoms' screamed.

Crowfeather was busy giving Firestar the evil eye. Leafpool approached him warily. "Crowfeather?"

The tom whipped around and glared at his mate, obviously still upset about the slap. "Yes?"

"Remember the kits I was telling you about last chapter?"

"Yes"

"They're not yours."

Crowfeather's eyes bulged. "Then who's?"

Leafpool looked around frantically for a cat to blame. "Uh... Firestar's!"

Crowfeather retreated. "Doesn't Firestar already have a mate? And isn't he your... _Father?_ "

The audience howled with amusement, tears dropping.

"Yes." Leafpool mewed flatly.

"Well you can have him, he's so annoying, I'm glad to be rid of you! You must of inherited some kind of annoyingness from him!" Crowfeather wrinkled his nose.

Leafpool let out a screech and bowled Crowfetahe over. " _I'm_ annoying? Take a look in the mirror, pal!"

"What's a mirror?" Firestar asked, oblivious to the fight.

Fluffybottoms' stepped up. "That's all the time we have for today, folks! Tune in next time for more!"

A loud crash was heard, followed by a "Nooooooooo! Not the camera!"

 **Thank you all again for 4,000 views, and please, if you review, do not just do it for the riddle! And the winner of Riddle Races... Gets.. Me to write a story with their character as a main character!** **There, I got a prize. Currently I am working on Leafpool's Promise, and Redtail's Honor, and I have a future story planned to be named Currents. If you win by the end of this story, I'll PM you.**

 **QOTD- Do you have any truths or dares? I need some.**

* * *

 **Riddle Races~**

 **Points-**

 **#1 Sofie. Loves. To. Write- 13**

 **#2 Waterpool- 12**

 **#3 Snowcrystal of ThunderClan- 7**

 **#3 Cascade of Raining Ice- 7**

 **#4 Mist the Warriors Writer- 4**

 **#4 ClawMoon- 4**

 **#5 SilverMidnightMoon- 3**

 **#5 Featherfrost of StormClan- 3**

 **#6 catgirl2900- 2**

 **#6 Bushclaww- 2**

 **#6 Phoenix Song- 2**

 **#6 Pandean- 2**

 **#7 Candymouse22- 1**

 **#7 I-Really-Hope-Not- 1**

 **Phoenix and Featherfrost has joined the ranks, folks! Tensions are rising as now there is a prize! ClawMoon has over up the number four while Sofie still remains in the lead! Will anyone ever knock them off? You'll see, next time in Riddle Races!**

* * *

 **Riddle- How many months have 28 days?  
**

 **Answer to previous riddle- Waterfall**

 **Congrats to all who have gotten it right!**


	18. Chapter 13

**Heyo! Sorry it's been a while since I updated, my internet crapped out and I had writer's block. Anyway, here we are. I thought about quitting this story, but I decided to stick with it because so many people were engrossed in it. So, I want to say _thank you._ Thank you for reading, commenting, getting excited for the next chapter. It means a lot to me, and I'm so glad you decided to read my story, over all the things in the world. :')**

 **Mist the Warrior's Writer- Thank you! I'm so happy you love my story, to be honest your comment made me want to write more, as people actually wanted to know what's happening. :D**

 **Hazelstar of LightningClan- Thank you very much. I'll be happy to check out your story, it sounds quite interesting. :)**

* * *

Crowfeather opened one eye, exhausted from the night before. His eyes widened as he remembered Leafpool's news. She was going to have kits! _His_ kits. He sighed as he pictured his new family, and Leafpool's gentle face. _She would make a great mother._ A black she-cat came flashed in his mind, and Crowfeather visibly winced. _Nightcloud._ He thought, wrinkling his nose. The annoying WindClan cat was always trying to push into his life, obviously she had feelings for him. Just before he left the Clans, he had told her that he didn't return her feelings, and he would never. _Good riddance!_

"Crowfeather!" A voice sliced through his daydreams. _Ugh, Willowtree. She's even more annoying than Nightcloud!_

The dark gray tom rolled over, pretending to be asleep. "Crowfeather! I need you to go on the dawn patrol with Wildflower, Silverstripe, and Ravenpaw!" Willowtree hissed into his ear, poking the tom with a single claw.

Crowfeather groaned. "I'm up, I'm up." He grumped.

Willowtree's named cats were already outside, and with a hiss of disbelief he realized they were all she-cats. The sun was just above the horizon, Crowfeather sighed. _This was going to be a long day._

Wildflower stepped ahead, she was obviously the leader of the patrol, and they left camp, heading for the BrookClan border. Crowfeather stomped along, looking miserable.

Ravenpaw dropped to the back of the partrol to walk alongside of Crowfeather. She nudged him. "Cheer up, ol' pal!"

Crowfeather glared at her. "I'm not old, _apprentice_ and I'm certainly not your 'pal'. If this is what they teach apprentices in NightClan, Star-" He winced. "MoonClan help us." He stalked ahead of Ravenpaw.

Ravenpaw stared at him open mouthed. "Rude." She muttered, obviously upset.

A yowl echoed from somewhere in front of the apprentice. "Ravenpaw! You didn't come on this patrol just to slow us down! Hurry up!" Silverstripe called.

* * *

The group patrolled with no problems, everything was fine in the BrookClan and the BreezeClan border. Crowfeather trotted with the rest of the cats, the sun rising up, until sun-high was not that far away. They arrived at camp to see a huge cat at the entrance.

Wildflower bounded ahead fearlessly. "This is NightClan territory! Move on!"

As they neared the large feline, they realized that this was not a clan, rogue or kittypet cat. This was an ancestor cat, from the stories elders told the kits. It was jet black, with huge claws and a narrow face. The cat looked at the patrol on its way back to camp and cocked its' head, staring intently at Crowfeather. The dark gray Clan cat shuddered, just looking at the stranger sent chills up his spine.

"I am Ink. I am apart of the group known as the Shadows, and I have come to ask for help sent by my leader, Ebony." The intruder's voice was booming, yet calm and soothing at the same time.

Wildflower shrank back but regained her confidence and glared at Ink. "You ask for _our_ help?" She snorted.

Ink bristled, sinking her claws deep into the ground. Her tail lashed angrily. "There is no shame in asking. I believe smaller cats will provide an advantage on the enemy."

Instinctively Crowfeather stepped in front of Wildflower. "Mouse-brain! You want to get killed? This cat can break you in a heartbeat." Crowfeather hissed at the Clan cat. "this is how you do it." He turned his attention back on Ink.

"So you are in a war?" When Ink nodded, he continued."Ah, you want to be on the winning side. That is most definitely understandable. While it is not up to me to decide whether or not this Clan will help, I can take you to our leader and she will give you your answer. She is a fair leader, Rainstar will make the right choice, whether we help or we don't. I'm sure of it." Crowfeather mewed coolly.

Wildflower glared at Crowfeather, obviously annoyed He had handled the situation much better than she did, and Crowfeather wanted to milk it all he could. The tom shot Wildflower a quick smirk before turning back to Ink to hear her reply.

Ink seemed to agree with his response, the she-cat's fur flattened and her tail calmed. "That is fine. Please, take me to this... Rainstar."

With Crowfeather leading the way, Ink and the patrol padded into camp, doing their best to ignore the stares and glares shot their way.

Rainstar was sitting in her pine tree, speaking with Willowtree. While you couldn't see the two cats individually, if you looked hard enough you could just make out the tips of tails of the two she-cats.

"Rainstar!" Crowfeather yowled. Before he could say more, Wildflower butted in. "We have a... Visitor here to see you!"

Rainstar's silver head poked out from the knothole in the tree. "Send her up!"

Wildflower looked uneasy. "She's a little big to fit in your den!" She called.

The leader frowned and her head retreated back into her tree. A heartbeat later Willowtree and Rainstar raced down the trunk of the pine. Rainstar approached Ink cautiously. "Very well. We shall speak in the forest. I know of a private area." She raised her voice. "Willowtree, Flameflower, Orangepaw. Come with me and Ink. We shall discuss this together."

Ink nodded. She opened her jaws to speak. "And that tom. The smoky gray one will also come."

Rainstar looked bewildered. "Crowfeather? He just joined. But if you feel his opinion will be important, okay then." Her tail flicked, beckoning Crowfeather to join them.

* * *

The large rock that Crowfeather sat on was very uncomfortable, but he did his best to stay still,staring at Ink. Why would she want him here?

After Rainstar had gotten settled onto a particularly big tree root, she spoke. "I chose this spot because the river rushes nearby, no one will overhear. The toadstools over there hide our scent while the oak trees provide shade. Now, tell us everything, starting with your name." She turned to Ink, who was seated on the ground.

"My name is Ink and I am apart of the group called the Shadows. Currently we are at war with the Fire, who is really just a group of lions. My leader, Ebony, sent me to fetch help. She went to the other Clans to ask."

Crowfeather's eyes bulged. "So- uh, you mean BrookClan, LightningClan, and BreezeClan?" He stuttered nervously.

Ink looked at him strangely. "No. Anyway, we are losing the war and Ebony believes a smaller and more agile group of cats will pose more of a threat to the Fire than just cat against cat. You Clan cats can sabotage the lion's plans, and you can spy on them. Without you, we may lose this war. Do you accept? Do you want to get involved in the bloody, horrifying event known as war?"

* * *

"Cats of NightClan! I want all of you to gather so that I may speak. I want everyone's opinion, to the smallest kit to the oldest elder." Rainstar yowled, sitting on a large root.

Cats begin to pour out of the dens, mothers nudged their bright eyed kits to the meeting. They looked up at Rainstar confusingly, and Leafpool padded over to Crowfeather. Her eyes were glowing and her belly was big. "What's going on?" She asked Crowfeather. "I saw you leave with Rainstar and that big cat, Ink was it?"

Crowfeather looked at Leafpool, his eyes wide with alarm. "Yes it was Ink. Ink and some other cats are in a war, she came to plead for help. Her leader, Ebony, went to the _other_ Clans."

Leafpool looked at him, her amber eyes full of confusion. "What's wrong with that? I'm sure BrookClan, BreezeClan, and LightningClan will help."

"Not those Clans."

Leafpool's pupils shrank. " _Those_ Clans?"

"Yes." Crowfeather whispered, his fur bristling.

"Ink has come here to ask for help!." At the sound of Rainstar's voice, the two cats looked up at their new leader. "I have talked to her, and I have decided to ask my clan if they want to help. Ink's Clan is in a war. They need help. Will you do it? Those who wish to fight, stand near this circle."

She jumped down and made a small circle with her claw on the left side of camp. Rainstar then padded to the right side of camp. She drew another circle. "Those who wish to stay here, stand near this circle." The leader jumped back on the root. "Decide."

Cats went to both sides, leaving Crowfeather and Leafpool the last ones standing. Leafpool shuffled her paws for a bit, her Amber eyes full of regret, anger, and fear. At last she padded to the right side of camp. She had chosen to stay. Crowfeather glanced at both groups. They were completly equal. The choice was up to him.

He could face his home Clan, the shocked replies of him being back. The disgusted sneers of him taking a medicine cat for a mate. But he'd be fighting for honor with his new Clan, his new mate, doing what he was taught to do. _Defend his Clan._

Or he could stay here, and grow with Leafpool. Teach his kits how to hunt without the fear of dying from a dumb war. Live happily. But he'd live the rest of his days knowing that he left another Clan to die.

Now that he put it that way, the choice was easy. With the sun high above the trees, casting it's golden light through the holes in the cave roof, Crowfeather turned and padded to the side he knew was right.

 **Cliffhanger! Whoo, I love those.**

 **VERY VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT IF YOU ARE TAKING PART IN RIDDLE RACES~**

 **I will no longer be accepting just riddle answers. If you answer a riddle in the reviews, you must write an actual REVIEW. I am sick of getting excited because someone commented just for them to say the answer. I will only accept riddle answers if they come with a real review on my story. Constructive criticism is welcomed, even plain criticism is happily taken in.**

 **QOTD- What choice do you think Crowfeather made?**

 **Riddle- Many have heard me, but no one has seen me, and I will not speak back until spoken to.**

* * *

 **Now it's time for... Riddle Races!**

 **#1 Sofie. Loves. To. Write- 13**

 **#2 Waterpool- 12**

 **#3 Snowcrystal of ThunderClan- 7**

 **#3 Cascade of Raining Ice- 7**

 **#3 Mist the Warriors Writer- 7**

 **#4 ClawMoon- 3**

 **#4 SilverMidnightMoon- 3**

 **#5 catgirl2900- 2**

 **#5 Bushclaww- 2**

 **#5 Pandean- 2**

 **#5 Fala- 2**

 **#6 Candymouse22- 1**

 **#6 I-Really-Hope-Not- 1**

 **#6 Icestorm16- 1**

 **Wow today we have two new contestants! Fala and Icestorm has joined our race! Mist has jumped up to seven, getting themselves in 3rd place! Way to go, Mist! Who will win? There's plenty of time for the tables to turn in Riddle Races!**

 **The answer to the last riddle was...**

 **All the months have 28 days! Congrats to all who got it right!**


	19. Chapter 14

**~~ ANNOUNCEMENT ~~**

 **This book is ending! The second one will be coming out soon, I feel like this one is dying though, and that's completly my fault. Thank you to all who have stuck with me, I'll post another chapter in this one when the other one's out, but it may take some time. I've got a lot more stories on my mind.**

 **If anyone wants to do a collab with me, feel free to shoot me a PM or comment. I've got many ideas bouncing around, and I'd be happy to write a story with someone!**

Blazeheart was mad. Mad at Firestar. Mad at StarClan. But most of all, mad at MoonClan. Lunafur just had to go on that quest, didn't she? And so Blazeheart sat in a tree, overlooking the ThunderClan camp, brooding and complaining about life. Petty? Yes. But he didn't have anything better to do. He unsheathed a claw and carved a line in the bark of the old oak tree he was sitting in. Then another. And another. He kept scratching lines until it resembled a cat he knew. "I can never get away, can I?" The tom grumbled. The claw marks looked like-

"Lunafur." A voice mewed.

The ginger tom whipped around to see Firestar hauling himself up besides Blazeheart. The NightClan cat flicked his tail in greeting. Firestar mumbled something, and Blazeheart could swear to MoonClan that it sounded like; "I wish I was more like a SkyClan cat. Climbing trees would be so much easier."

Then Firestar raised his voice. "I didn't know you could do that."

Blazeheart must of looked confused, because Firestar let loose a small chuckle. "Do what?"

"That." Firestar lifted his muzzle to Lunafur's image inscribed on the tree.

Blazeheart's eyes dropped to his paws. "It's nothing, just a habit I do when I'm bored."

The ginger leader purred. He leaned forward and studied Blazeheart's work. "Yes but the detail is incredible. I've never seen a cat do that before."

Blazeheart shrugged, but he could feel his fur heating up. He wasn't very good at taking compliments. He felt his hot knot of anger towards Firestar melt away. "It's just some scratches in tree bark."

Firestar rolled his eyes. "It's more than that. But I didn't come up here to compliment you. I came to ask-"

"About MoonClan and the others. Yeah yeah, I know. What's your question?"

The ginger leader shifted his paws and studied the tree bark for a moment. At last he lifted his eyes to look at Blazeheart. "Where do you share tongues with MoonClan?"

Blazeheart closed his eyes, savoring his memories of LightningClan, his home. He opened his eyes and murmered. "There's a tree, it has a star engraved on it. Once a moon, it glows bright blue. We- _They_ have built a barrier around it, so that any passing animal or _Twoleg_ , as you call it, can't see it and just assume the light is moonlight or something."

Firestar nodded. "When will you go back?"

Blazeheart blinked as if he'd been struck. "I-I- well, um-"

A hiss interrupted his stuttering. "Oh please. I an see it in your eyes. I know you don't feel like ThunderClan is your home. Trust me- I felt it before. But you always go back to your home. It doesn't matter how far you stray. You always feel it, a slight tugging, if you ignore it, fine. But it turns into something more." Firestar's voice cracked ever so slightly. Just to enough to be sure it was there. "It turns into more."

Blazeheart looked stunned. He wanted to feel anger. He wanted it to be there. He wanted so much anger, at Firestar, at Lunafur, at his traitorous mother. At MoonClan especially. But he couldn't. In fact, he felt... Peaceful? The ginger LightningClanner looked straight at Firestar. When he answered, his voice was clear and strong, stronger than it had been in moons. "When Lunafur gets back from her quest- no, she is not going to go back. She did a bad thing, she... She" Blazeheart's words froze in his throat, but he forced himself to keep going. "She killed a rogue's kits."

Firestar's eyes widened. "I offered shelter to... A murderer?"

"No! Er, yes? Um, maybe?"

"Explain."

Blazeheart took a deep breath. "It was an accident. She was hunting alone when... Me and a friend found her fighting with a rogue she-cat who was furious. She said that Lunafur had killed her kits. We drove the she-cat away, but we reported the incident to our leader and Lunafur was banished. I went with her."

Firestar's head tipped to one side. "Did Lunafur say she had killed the kits?"

"No..."

"So she was banished on the word of a rogue."

"Yes."

"I shall question her when she gets back. Until then, she is innocent." Firestar concluded.

"And-"

"What about you? You may go back to your Clan whenever you wish." The ginger leader mewed.

Blazeheart sighed with relief. A huge weight was lifted off his broad shoulders, and he downright purred. "Thank you, Firestar."

"Just being a fair leader." He joked, his green eyes bright.

The ginger tom opened his mouth to respond to Firestar but a screech of fear cut him off. Both russet Clan cats whipped around to see a huge black cat sitting calmly in camp. Blazeheart risked a glance at Firestar. The leader looked grim, his lips pressed together in a straight line. "We better go see what that's about."

* * *

Firedstar sat on Highrock, his eyes burning into the black cat's. She had introduced herself as Ebony, and Blazeheart was not envious of her. Sitting under Fireheart's fiery green glare... He shuddered.

The leader straightened and cleared his throat. "Why are you here, Ebony?"

Ebony shifted her paws and flicked an ear, obviously uncomfortable. "I shall put this in terms you will understand." The she-cat talked with an accent, strong and soothing at the same time. Her words were formed very formally, Blazeheart really admired the way she spoke.

"My 'Clan' is in deep, deep, trouble. We are at war with another 'Clan', and they are winning, unfortunately. I believe that smaller, more agile cats will be able to infiltrate the enemy's camp and sabotage them." Ebony continued. She looked up at Firestar, waiting for his permission to proceed.

Blazeheart respected her for that, some cats he knew would keep going, not caring what the leader thought. The tom redirected his attention to Firestar, who's nod was laced with permission.

Ebony gave a little cough and started to speak again. "Would you do me a favor and lend me your warriors?"

Firestar looked appalled, and the gathered cats gave jeers or cheers. At last Firestar's eyes cleared, and he gave his answer. "We shall fight. The warrior code says to help a clan when in need, correct? This one may not be apart of the original four, but we must help them."

A weak agreement rumbled from the crowd of cats while Dustpelt sat near the nursery, looking lost in thought.

Ebony's ears laid flat against her head. Blazeheart could tell she needed something else, something big. "I need more than just ThunderClan."

Firestar seemed to understand. "I will go to the other clans to plead for aide." For a moment, Ebony looked terrified. It passed so quickly, Blazeheart could've imagened it. But he could swear to MoonClan that a flicker of fear flashed through the she-cat's eyes. Then Firestar continued, and she relaxed. "Tomorrow I will take a patrol to WindClan."

Ebony sighed with relief, but Blazeheart could tell it disappeared as a piercing yowl rang through the crowd of cats.

"What!" It sounded outraged. "How can we trust her?"

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! I know Firestar was just a tad OOC, but I really wanted to show Blazeheart's other side and Firestar needed to be the one to bring it out.**

 **QOTD- What do you think of Blazeheart's drawing skills? Should I add more?**

 **Riddle- What has cities but no houses? Forests but no trees? And water, but no fish?**

* * *

 **#1 Sofie. Loves. To. Write- 13**

 **#2 Waterpool- 12**

 **#3 Mist the Warriors Writer- 10**

 **#4 Snowcrystal of ThunderClan- 7**

 **#4 Cascade of Raining Ice- 7**

 **#5 ClawMoon- 3**

 **#5 SilverMidnightMoon- 3**

 **#6 catgirl2900- 2**

 **#6 Bushclaww- 2**

 **#6 Pandean- 2**

 **#6 Fala- 2**

 **#7 Candymouse22- 1**

 **#7 I-Really-Hope-Not- 1**

 **#7 Icestorm16- 1**

 **Mist has jumped up to 3rd place! Not much else is happening, and Mist is looking to win! Will it actually happen? Find out next time on... Riddle Races!  
**

 **The answer to the last riddle was an Echo! Congrats to all who got it right!**


End file.
